Threat of the Kishin
by Eloquent Nocturne
Summary: The isolation of the DWMA and Hogwarts is put aside as the wizarding world seek help from the DWMA. Along the way the DWMA cause a bit of.. chaos as they attempt to protect the school and a stubborn Boy-Who-Lived from an ever so slight Kishin problem.
1. A Theat Emerges

/Author Note: I randomly had this idea and wondered why the heck I hadn't had it earlier. A few points you should know, though. Bear with me, it's a bit of a long list, but no more huge ones after this I promise.

1. Plot wise, Soul Eater and Harry Potter plot will be loose, meaning I probably won't mention much of what is actually going on in the official series of both. This is because I am creating a new plot.

2. Maka, Soul, and the others will NOT be students. They will, however, have a lot of interaction with the characters.

3. I am writing this as I go along, so I have no definite plot thought up. As for the past relationships between SE and HP world, my details will be sketchy.

4. _**Important** _ It also came to my attention that in SE world, meisters go after humans with dark souls on the verge of becoming Kishin. The whole name for those beings is a bit confusing. I mean I've heard humans with dark souls, kishin's egg, kishin. Really, I don't know what to go with. So in an attempt to make everything easier and b/c I am the superior author (of this fic) so I can..._

_- Kishin will obviously be known as simply Kishin. _

_- Soul Eater world - they will swap between the new term I am creating, and will most commonly refer to them, as **Pre-Kishin**. Still, I will incorporate **Kishin's egg **in as well. _

_- Harry Potter world- They will know the Kishin's egg as **Dark Ones** primarily. But, they will also call them by the SE term of **Kishin's egg** and my new favorite term, **Pre-Kishin**. I hope this isn't confusing, just know that _

Dark Ones

Pre-Kishin

Kishin's egg

They are all the same :)

4. Lastly, it is never specifically stated how old many of the characters are in SE, so I will just be creative. Um HP wise, 5th year seems to be the most uneventful, so I think I'll start there. However, I don't plan to involve much Umbridge.

Um, oh and as for names. Shinigami-sama just sounds better to me than Lord Death, so yeah. I'm going with Shinigami. :) Everything else remains the same.

Sorry for uber long author note! And the fact that this chapter will jump around a lot... following chapters will be MUCH better I promise.

* * *

"Soul, have you seen Black Star and Tsubaki?" Maka asked, walking down the halls of the DWMA. Soul just shrugged, causing Maka to sigh. "Shinigami-sama wants to meet with us, but I can't find them anywhere."

They stopped in the hallway, pausing for a brief moment. "My guess is that they are already there," Soul said, much to Maka's surprise. The idea never crossed her mind.

Disappointed, Maka turned in the direction of the Death Room, dragging Soul behind her.

"Shiniga-" Maka began as she walked into the Death Room. She stopped however when she saw that there were more than just Shinigami-sama, Black Star, and Tsubaki present. Along with them was an old couple. There was a man with long white hair and matching white beard, wearing a set of light blue, silk robes and a floppy, pointed hat. His beard was tied with a silver rope about a fourth of the way down and his twinkling eyes were hidden behind half-moon specticles. He nodded at Maka and Soul in greeting.

The other, a woman, didn't seem as welcoming, choosing to just stand and observe. She seemed perhaps younger than the old man, traces of black hair were visible under her hat, though it wasn't nearly as floppy. She was wearing a set of dark purple robes, though much more feminine than the old man's. She also looked much more strict.

"Shinigami-sama," Maka said again, though her tone was guarded. "Who are these people?"

.

.

After a quick greeting it was learned that the two old newcomers came from England, a very long distance away. They were the headmaster, Dumbledore, and Deputy Headmistress, McGonagall, of a school that neither of the meisters had ever heard of. Hogwarts, a school of magic.

Briefly, it was explained that there were random appearances of Pre-Kishin surfacing. To the ones from England, this was a surprise, as they hadn't dealt with the Dark Ones, as they called them, in hundreds of years. To the meisters, the idea that witches and wizards existed in such mass numbers, unnoticed by the DWMA meisters and staff, was unnerving.

"Your souls are different," Maka commented during a quick discussion of what Dumbledore and McGonagall really were. "You are a witch," Maka said, referring to McGonagall. "Yet you are not.."

It was left to Shinigami-sama to explain that there were two types of witches known to the world. One of which, despite their vast population, were less known to the DWMA and the area they resided in, Death City. The witches that meisters regularly fought were much more of a treat, usually sinister, with only a few exceptions. The ones that the meisters were currently in the room with, however, were merely humans born with magic. In their case, only few turned out bad enough to be dealt with by their government, the Ministry of Magic.

"Why has this been kept such a secret?" Tsubaki asked, quiet through most of the discussion.

It was Dumbledore who decided to answer this question. "Our existence rarely crossed paths in the past, due to the obvious misunderstandings placed on our own race by your version of a witch. It was only when events such as this arise, did we come together to cooperate. As such, the memory eventually faded from the minds of most, only a few remain today who know of both," he explained. Then, seeing that the meisters were silent, went to explain his own need for help. "In our part of the world, these Dark Ones, the Pre-Kishin, are becoming dangerous. I fear that they may be seeking an alliance with a dark wizard in our community. If this happens, it would be disastrous. Our kind are not use to facing these new threats."

Maka then took a step forward, questions needed to be answered before she would put any trust in the man, or the woman that accompanied him. "How is it that you know of us then? You're just the headmaster of a school, right?" Her tone wasn't disbelieving, only curious.

"Yes, you are correct. However, you will find that I am a very wise man, one with many connections. As well as I, there are few in the Ministry of Magic, our government, who know of your existence as well. Outside of that, your existence is just starting to resurface to others," Dumbledore explained. Maka nodded, deeming the explanation acceptable.

"So, I'm guessing you want us to come and take care of a few nasty souls?" Soul asked, the grin of his face was found almost disturbing by McGonagall, unsettling by Dumbledore.

"You are correct," Dumbledore replied.

"Shinigami-sama, what are we going to do?" Maka asked. Sure, she wanted to help out, but there were matters to be dealt with here as well. The witch, Medusa, was still causing a lot of trouble in the streets.

"I will dispatch a team. You four meisters will accompany Kid, Liz, and Patty for this mission-" Shinigami-sama began, going through the plan in his head while saying it aloud to the students. However, he was interrupted by a certain red haired, death scythe barging into the meeting.

"Shinigami-sama!" Spirit yelled, surprising only the newcomers. Maka turned in distaste, crossing her arms, whilst her father confronted Shinigami-sama. "You can't send Maka that far away! It's too dangerous!" At this point, Spirit was on the verge of tears, leaving Shinigami-sama rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Soon after the discussion between Shinigami-sama, Spirit, and the now heated Maka was over, Death the Kid and his weapons found their way into the Death Room.

"Yo," he greeted.

"You're late, Kid," Shinigami-sama, his father, scolded playfully. Honestly, it was almost impossible to make Shinigami-sama truly mad.

Kid's eyebrows furrowed in slight annoyance, "I came straight here. I was halfway across the desert, if you remember."

In the hour that followed, Shinigami-sama caught Kid, Liz, and Patty up on the current situation, having already done so with Maka and Soul when they first arrived after Black Star and Tsubaki. Kid was slightly upset that his father never shared this information with him, the only response being that he would have done so when he was older. Spirit's nerves were put to rest when Dumbledore promised to offer any assistance they could offer, as well as an adult supervisor, who was yet to be decided. Spirit readily volunteered, yet was reminded that he should remain with Shinigami-sama. Professor Stein, despite being Spirits old partner, would go in his place.

Personally, Maka wasn't sure which she preferred less. At least it wasn't as awkward for her with Professor Stein.

It was then officially decided that the team would be sent to England to work with the Aurora's in tracking down the Pre-Kishin. It was also added, rather unexpectedly, that Dumbledore feared his student, Harry, would be at risk. He explained the dark wizard's plot to put an end to Harry, and no doubt would the Pre-Kishin, if they were working under the Dark Lord, come after him. Therefore, Dumbledore proposed that the meisters and weapons stay at Hogwarts, to protect both Harry and the students, should the Pre-Kishin find a way into the school. Shinigami-sama accepted, and the team was sent off soon after.

* * *

"Hey, Maka," Black Star said, his arms behind his head and his gaze looking up at the sky. The whole group was leaving the school, given early leave to get packed. "When did Shinigami-sama say we were leaving?" Maka sighed heavily. Soul looked amused, following closely behind Maka. Tsubaki followed silently behind Black Star. Kid and the Thompson sisters were a few paces ahead, Kid in a glum mood.

"Weren't you listening, Black Star?" Maka asked, though she knew the obvious answer. "We leave tomorrow, though we aren't suppose to make it to the school until the following day. "

Kid hadn't said much, the conversation between him and his father was still stuck in his head. He didn't understand it; the feeling of distrust, the mission, the new witches. None of it.

The subject was shifted slightly as Soul made his first real comment of the day. " This whole situation is really uncool."

.

.

The headmaster of Hogwarts, Dumbledore, left with McGonagall soon after the meisters did. Beforehand, Dumbledore and Shinigami-sama did have a brief chat, as each of them had a lot of updating to do. The current situation worried both Dumbledore and Shinigami-sama and the instability of the Ministry, who still did not believe in the return of Lord Voldemort, made the solution to the Kishin problem that much harder. Still, Dumbledore convinced the Ministry to leave this matter into his hands, so long as he cooperated with the Auroras. With their current alliance, he had no such problem. It was, however, hard to convince the Minister to allow the meisters and their weapons to stay in the school. Fortunately for him, Dumbledore convinced the Minister that it was safest for the students as a whole, as this was their biggest concern.

They aparated back to Hogwarts shortly after.

.

later

.

"Harry! Wait for us!" Ron said, running to catch up with the young wizard, Hermione following closely behind. They were on their way from the library, Ron having to return a book that was just about to be over due. He blamed the essay given to them by Snape wholeheartedly.

"I can't slow down anymore. We'll be late for supper!" Harry replied, slowing his pace down just a smidge so that his party could catch up. Normally, it wasn't a big deal for them to be a little late. Tonight, however, Dumbledore had an announcement to make.

The trio made it into the Great Hall just in time, as Dumbledore was just stepping up to his podium. Harry, Ron, and Hermione passed him an apologetic look as they went to sit next to the other Griffindors.

"Good evening, everyone. I hope that your day thus far as been nothing less than extraordinary," Dumbledore began, and the Great Hall quieted down until there was only silence. It had been a while since Dumbledore made any big announcements, the last being the addition of Dolores Umbridge, to none were happy about. "Over these past few years, our school has had to undergo different changes to to keep up safe from harm. Unfortunately, it has become one of those times once again."

A wave of chatter erupted then. The whole school, teachers and professors alike, were taken by surprise. What did this mean?

"You think it's Voldemort?" Harry asked, turning to look at Ron and Hermione. His expression was calm, though his lips were tight and his emerald eyes were strained. Hermione could see the worry he refused to show.

"I don't know, Harry." Hermione said, reaching out her hand to place it gently on his arm.

"Let's just listen, mate." Ron said, just as Dumbledore's hand rose into the air, signaling for silence. Again, the Great Hall was silent.

"There have been sightings of an ancient foe that we have not seen for many years. They are known to us as the Dark Ones, or Pre-Kishin. They are human-like, yet they devour the souls of other humans, gaining power through murder. I can not stress enough how dangerous they are. We are calling to the aid of a school in the States, residing in the deserts of Nevada, the DWMA, or Death Weapon Meister Academy," Dumbledore said, allowing a brief moment of chaos.

"Death Weapon? That's a crude name for a _school_, isn't it?" A student from Hufflepuff yelled out, the Great Hall was silent once more, waiting on a reply.

"It is what they are," Dumbledore answered honestly. "I can not take the time to explain everything, and will leave further questions for you to find on your own. What I will tell you is this: the Dark Ones are capable of turning into what are known only as Kishin. They are powerful forces that are not to be taken lightly. If one was to form in this time it would be disastrous. The help I am calling to prevent this are a group of students from the DWMA. Just like the Kishin, they are not to be taken lightly, and are to be respected. They are doing a great service to our school and the wizarding community as a whole. However, you'll probably find that they won't bear much patience towards us."

Dumbledore took this moment of silence to look individually at each house, expressing his concern with his intense gaze. "With new danger, comes new rules. There will be no trips outside of Hogwarts without a Professor present. Hogsmeade trips, however, will presume as normal, though Professors are asked to keep a watchful eye. There will be absolutely no visits into the Forbidden Forest, as usual. As well, I'd like to request that you greet our newcomers with warmth and an open mind. They are not like us, and posses abilities that will seem abnormal. That is all."

As he stepped down from his podium, Ron couldn't help but comment.

"He's always speaking in that old man talk, isn't he?" Ron said, leaning over with his chin resting on his palms.

"Oh, Ron," Hermione sighed. There really was no hope for him, was there?

"C'mon," Harry said suddenly. He stood up, causing a few students to pass him curious looks. Harry, his mind set in determination, paid no mind. "I'm going back to the library."

"Harry!" Ron said in protest. "I haven't even eaten supper yet!"

* * *

Death the Kid, despite having a million other matters to take care of before he left for England, found that his time would be better spent if he were on his skateboard. Liz and Patty, not in the mood to keep up, opted for their weapon forms which were currently being held loosely in Kid's hands.

"I don't understand why you two always make me hold onto you when we're not in battle," Kid commented, though he wasn't really upset. His mind was elsewhere. "It's very unprofessional."

"Oh, come on Kid," Liz said. "It's not like we could keep up with you when you're riding around."

"Besides," Patty added, in a very cheerful manner. "You never know when you might need us."

As if on cue, a Kishin's egg revealed himself in the ally. Kid did quick work of him, collecting his corrupted soul before heading off once again.

.

"Tsubaki!" Black Star yelled loudly as he threw another shirt into his suitcase. Tsubaki entered his room of their apartment cautiously, well aware of her partner's antics. "Do you think this suitcase is big enough for me?"

Tsubaki smiled, relieved that nothing had exploded in one of Black Star's attempts at showing off. "I'm sure it's fine, Black Star. Shinigami-sama said we were going to have the chance to go shopping anyway. Now, come on. We only have ten minutes before we have to meet up with Maka and Soul."

"Black Star rushes for no one!"

.

"Come _on, _Soul. You don't need to pack _all _off your posters," Maka said, her rolling suitcase in hand, ready to go. Soul, however, wasn't as ready.

With a frustrated sigh, Soul closed his own bag and threw it over his shoulder, following Maka out. Tsubaki and Black Star were already waiting in the living room. "Where's Kid?" Soul asked, seeing neither Kid, or the Thompson sisters.

"They're going to meet us at the airport with Stein," Tsubaki said, ushering the rest of the group out. She really didn't want to miss their flight. It was an odd thing to get use to, however, taking transportation that wasn't commonly used by people in Death City. The group seemed mesmerized by the modernization of the airport, and the crowded isolation.

"So, we're really going to take a plane, huh?" Soul asked, going off into dream land. _I like bikes, but...  
_

"Yep," Maka said, smiling widely. "Exciting, right? Now, let's go find Stein and the others."

"Yeah...cool," Soul said. It would be a interesting ride there...

"Shinigami-sama said that we could have been..um..aparated I think, but I've always wanted to ride on a plane." Maka said, getting nods of agreement from Tsubaki and Patty. Liz seemed to be sharing the same thoughts as Soul. Kid, however, seemed to be distracted with the alignment of his tie.

"Is this centered?"

_...A good while later..._

"Soul, really?" Maka sighed. Who would have thought Soul could get jet-lagged? "It wasn't that bad."

"Damn..turbulence," Was all that he said on the matter.

* * *

The last contact between Shinigami-sama and the members of the DWMA was just after they arrived safely in London. He gave them the instructions of finding a place called the Leaky Cauldron, where a member of Hogwarts would meet them.

"That's a funny name," Patty commented.

"Sure is," Liz agreed.

Soon enough, the team arrived at what was known as the Leaky Cauldron much earlier than they expected. The entire ride there was spent chatting avidly about what they could expect. The driver passed a few glances in his rear view mirror, almost gawking at some of what he heard.

A chilly wind blew past the students and their chaperon, Stein, who was more or less irritated to be shipped on another mission so early.

"It's a good thing we dress for cold weather, huh?" Liz grumbled, rubbing her arms for a surge of warm friction, noting what she was wearing: a red sweater with a white polo underneath, along with jeans and boots. At Shinigami-sama's request, the DWMA students slightly altered their normal attire.

Black Star, openly explaining that he would not be defeated by cold weather, only agreed to switching his shorts for actual pants, black to keep up with his assassin appearance. Tsubaki kept much of her usual appearance as well, though she wore a loose, cream sweater with a black tank showing only on her shoulder and leggings under her split skirt with furry boots.

Soul, already a naturally warm dresser, only wore a thicker, black jacket and beanie-like cap, his logo clearly visible. Maka wore her favorite yellow sweater and a nice pair of jeans, also wearing a hat like Soul's.

Patty was dressed similarly to Liz, though insisted on a skirt and leggings. Kid, looking the most like he usually did, wearing a fitted, black coat and his normal tie with nice pants.

Stein, on the other hand, didn't seem to own any change of clothes that weren't patched together. Hopefully, they wouldn't stand out _too_ much.

They entered the Leaky Cauldron, relieved that it was nearly deserted at such an early hour. Inside, there was only the man working the bar, a rather large fellow's with a bushy, brown mane, and another tall one with dark, greasy hair.

The atmosphere was a bit tense during the first introductions. Hagrid and Snape seemed to be caught on the names of Soul, Black Star, and more so Death the Kid's.

"Please, call me Kid," Kid greeted, looking up with an evil grin. Honestly, who ever said he wasn't allowed to have fun once in a while?

Snape remained silent, accompanying the party only to observe, as they headed over to a table large enough to accommodate everyone.

"I didn't expect so many," Hagrid said, getting as comfortable as he could in the little seat of the tavern. It was dimly lit, the only real immediate light was the arrangement of candles in the center of the table. The rest was lit with lamps.

"Yes, well you have to understand the situation is serious," Stein said, finally taking up his position. "We can't just trust this mission in the hands of only a few of our students. As well, we can't afford to ship off all of our best because of our own situations back home."

"That's understandable. Dumbledore greatly appreciates the help you are already giving us," Hagrid said, before moving on to official business. "Now, me and Snape were sent to do a bit of a debriefing to you lot before we allowed you to all to enter Hogwarts. Dumbledore himself would have been present, but him and McGonagall had some business with the Ministry to take care of."

"I see. Please, continue," Stein said, wanting to get to the point. It would be naive to say that the group was in a particularly good mood after the long flight.

"Alright, Dumbledore passed me a bit of a list of what he thought would be important for you all to know," Hagrid began before reaching into one of the many pockets of his coat and pulling out a piece of parchment rolled up like a scroll. He unrolled it and began reading, "First, he would like point out that o'r magic is a bit different than that you are use to dealing with."

"Yeah," Black Star agreed. "Shinigami-sama specifically instructed us not to kill any of you. He says your souls aren't corrupt like most of the witches we get back in Death City." The casual tone of Black Star with the mix of words took Hagrid and Snape by surprise. They looked truly taken back, also a bit disturbed.

"Black Star," Maka hissed, glaring at him from across the table. Sometimes, that big mouth habit of his really got in the way.

"E-erm...moving on..." Hagrid stuttered. "Dumbledore also wanted you to know that you will be allowed to move freely though the school during your free time, although he would like to ask that you don't disrupt the classes unless there is a need to do so."

Black Star and Soul exchanged looks, an expression that went unnoticed by the rest of the party. The mass desturction they could cause was painting a vivid picture in their minds.

"Also," Snape said, speaking for the first time, other than when he introduced himself. "Please refrain from scaring the students. I won't feel like dealing with them later."

* * *

Author Note: Uggg... I know this is a craptastic place to end, but I had to stop looking at this. I hope this got my thoughts across, though I hate the end of this chatper. I promise the next will be much, much better. Please, if you feel that it's a bit everywhere, give it just one more chapter! Please :)

As for main focuses, I'm thinking doing something like what they did in the first few episodes of the SE anime, where each episode focused on one main group because there are so mannyyy people. So maybe each chapter will be dedicated to each group, or something like that. Any suggestions?


	2. The First Step

/Author Note: Thank goodness this will be a short author note. Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys!

Um, so I just want to say that I will try to keep everyone in character, though sometimes they may go a little ooc, but not much, if any.

Also, as far as wizards vs DWMA students go... I'd say that the DWMA probably have the upper hand in most cases. More will be explained later.

* * *

The students, along with Stein, ended up spending the night at the Leaky Cauldron, taking advantage of it's abundance of rooms. It did come up in conversation, though, when talking with Hagrid and Snape before they left that for the job, their team really wasn't that big.

"Our team is actually rather small," Stein explained, talking with the bigger man, Hagrid. They were currently trying to get information out of each other, still at the table, already having branched off their previous conversations about Dumbledor's list. Really, the wizards seemed to be just as clueless about what they were as the students were clueless about their form of magic. "Two pairs and one group of three."

"And _what _exactly," Professor Snape began, his tone was that off an overconfident man. "Are those students expected to do that we can not."

It was safe to say that Professor Snape wasn't on good terms with the newcomers. He didn't like the idea of outside help, not feeling the need to have any assistance. It also hadn't helped that Dumbledore hadn't enough time to explain to him thoroughly about what the students were. Honestly, all he knew about them is that they had a more effective means to destroy the Pre-Kishin. And then, they had the nerve to say some Shinigami had told them not to kill, as if they had the means of doing so in their current state as children. It was all taken highly offensive to the potions' master.

Kid, on that same hand, was offended as well, as if he could sense the nature of the thoughts that Snape held. "_Sir,_ do you have any idea what meisters and weapons are?"

Snape turned a slight shade of pink, being caught in his own ignorance. In an attempt to recover some of his pride, he answered, "All that was made known to me was that you hold some sort of weapon that you lot of _meisters_ use. We have not yet been graced with any more useful information."

"Yes, I can sense that you are very naive," Stein said, his fingers twitching towards the bolt in his head. The wizards looked up, a shocked, yet disturbed expression on their faces. Apparently, they had just noticed the gleaming piece of metal hidden partially by his white hair. Listening to their guts, the two wizards kept silent on that particular matter. For a moment, Snape had even forgotten about about the insult Stein had just said to him.

"Pardon me..if I don't quite understand what you mean," Snape said, this voice was icy. "Care to explain?"

"You should know that we are different that your kind," Kid said, looking intently into Snape's eyes. There was a moment where the man wanted to shiver. Gold eyes, especially those glazed over with an emotionless stare, were a rare sight, indeed.

For the most part, the meisters had been silent through the meeting, letting Stein handle most of the talking. Maka, being the most straight forward and curious, except for maybe Kid, asked a few questions here and there. However, now that the conversation was directly involving them, the students from the DWMA felt that it was time to make themselves known.

"Although you see seven students before you, only Maka, Kid, and Black Star are meisters," Stein said coolly, his voice a creepy calm. Hagrid remained silent, feeling uncomfortable with the turn this conversation was taken. Snape, however, was driven by curiosity and listened closely, clinging on to the pride he had left. He didn't like the feeling of naivety.

"Tsubaki, the sisters and I; we _are_ the weapons." Soul said, a casual grin on his face.

The conversation was silenced. Snape looked curiously at the students who would soon occupy the halls of Hogwarts - an idea that he wasn't particular fond of - trying to make sense of it all. All the while, he was fighting feeling in the back of his mind that was steadily trying to convince him that this was all part of a joke put out by a senile old man.

"In what way could children possibly be used as weapons," Snape asked, though the tone of his voice shifted. It wasn't as spiteful, loosing it's normal drawl. Instead, he actually sounded like a man trying to have, and understand, a serious conversation.

"We really have been lost to your world, haven't we?" Maka asked, almost to herself.

Still in his seat at their crowded table, Kid held out his hands. "Liz. Patty," he said. Liz and Patty nodded, and in the next moment had switched forms. Their seats were empty, and in their place were a set of twin pistols, held loosely upside down in Kid's slender hands. Hagrids chair shifted back a few inches, and Snape's form was frozen where he sat.

"Don't scare them, now, Kid." Stein said, though both he and Kid kept a steady gaze with the wizards. On instinct, Professor Snape pulled out his wand, showing it only enough so that they knew it was there.

"Relax, it's not like I'm going to shoot anyone," Kid said, in a very serious tone. "That would be unmoral." Kid tossed the pistols back towards the now empty chairs, Liz and Patty returning to their seats soon after.

The tension was broke when Hagrid burst into a fit of nervous laughter, enough to lighten the mood, but not enough to be obnoxious. Snape sighed, still cautious, but knowing that he has experienced many odd things over the years. He also refused to give the group the satisfaction of making him feel like a fool.

"Man, you guys are lucky you had us to explain this to you," Black Star commented, after Stein had explained the brief history of weapons and their meisters. "Imagine, Soul, if they would have found someone like Excalibur! Even a big guy like me couldn't stick around to hear him blabber."

Soul was suddenly a few shades paler, his eyes dulled in fear. "Don't even mention him, Black Star. He might still be lurking," Soul said, and a silent agreement was made.

* * *

Little did Hagrid and Snape know that while they were out getting Hogwart's new guest settled in for the night, Dumbledore was off having a staff meeting. He knew that he couldn't keep what the meisters and weapons were a secret, it would be much too confusing once everyone saw their age. A flurry of doubt would surface. He knew that he would have to at least give his staff at Hogwarts enough information to get them by. However, it wasn't as if he could just hand out to each of the staff a pamphlet.

Instead, he compromised with a staff meeting, going over briefly what they newcomers were capable of doing. It did nothing to ease the anxiety the school was already feeling. On the brighter side, at least now they were informed.

.

.

The ministry was, on normal days, already in a state of chaos. Not only was the daily news getting more and more outstretched, more for the minister to monitor, but now old ties with an ancient alliance were being unearthed. Death City, and the type of people that came from it, was included in the many things one learned when they became the Minister of Magic. When Fudge first glanced at the old parchment that contained a quite detailed history of Death City, and of the Shinigami that watched over both it and the rest of the world, he was rather taken back. It was only when the minister found out that ties between the Shinigami and Wizarding world had long since been lost did he have a calm state of mind. For a while, the anxiety was gone.

When sightings of the Dark Ones, the Kishin's egg, started appearing, it was Dumbledore to be the first to report it. Of course, Fudge passed this first warning off as nonsense, and continued with this daily issues. Soon after, however, the sightings were spotted by more then just a senile old man. And with those new sightings, death did follow.

It was also Dumbledore who suggested the alliance. At first, this proposal was out of the question, Fudge seeing no reason for 'outside forces' to be involved. It took three more deaths, each of highly trained wizards, to convince the minister otherwise. From fear of Death himself, Dumbledore was allowed to speak to the shinigami on his behalf. And now, they were where they were today. Wizards employed in both the Ministry the Magic and Hogwarts school were being reeducated about what had long since been lost in the past.

.

.

Back in Death city, under the watchful eye of Shinigami-sama, classes were going on as usual. Only those in the upper classes were told about the strange sightings of Kishin's eggs in England, and of the witches and wizards that the DWMA were helping. In their case, the less the students of the DWMA knew, the better.

Along with Shinigami-sama, the only adults who knew of the whole truth about the recently renewed alliance were Spirit, Stein, and Joe Buttataki. Shinigami-sama intended on keeping it that way, not wishing for the witches of their world getting mixed in with the witches and wizards of the other.

"Did you really have to send Stein, though?" Spirit asked. At this point, Shinigami-sama was in the pretend to listen and nod stage. "I don't know if he's qualified to keep my precious Maka safe!" Distant memories of previous experiments done by Stein on his own body were clogging his mind, making him one paranoid father.

"Mhmmm." Shinigami-sama mused, his voice as carefree as ever. "I'm sure Maka will do just fine, she is becoming a very fine meister." As he said this, the large mirror in the Death Room began to ripple, signaling an incoming message. Once it cleared, Death the Kid could be seen, standing in one of the old looking rooms inside the Leaky Cauldron.

"Oh, Maka! Is that you?" Spirit asked, more to the general space than to anyone in particular, trying to get a better view at the person on the other side of the mirror. In one swift movement, Shinigami-sama knocked Spirit to the side, leaving him dazed, muttering, "Maka, my darling. Your papa is here...here..."

"Kid, wassup?" Shinigami-sama said, looking over the scene behind him. All seemed normal enough, and Liz and Patty were secretly rearranging Kid's things while he was distracted. "Any updates? How are things?"

Kid seemed torn between amusement and annoyance, while still trying to remain serious with his father. "Nothing interesting to report, no Kishin's eggs have been sighted. It's rather dull, here, really." Kid sighed. "It's almost insulting how little these..._people_ know."

Even though Kid wouldn't admit it, the fact they were working with witches was taking a lot of getting use to.

"Yes, I see. It's been a long time, I suppose." Shinigami-sami said.

By this time, Kid was done with the small talk. He wanted to get to the real reason that he called. He was, actually, rather blunt. "Father, tell me why exactly the existence of this alliance has been covered up. I don't believe that both sides have simply forgotten." Kid paused, hoping that his father understood how serious he was being. "There's more to it, isn't there?"

* * *

Author Note: Okay, so now the plot is starting to develop slightly. And don't worry, I'm not going to take this too fast, I'm just introducing the suspicion that Kid feels. He always was the most perceptive when it came to uncovering those big secrets, huh?

Anyway, this was just kind of a filler chapter to get both sides updated. That way, by the time the DWMA make it to Hogwarts, the staff wont be totally clueless.

Sorry, by the way, if I have grammar issues. It's getting a bit late so I'm not all here. I'll go back over this again like tomorrow or something to make sure I didn't miss anything. Review please :)

Oh, and future chaps should be longer. This just had to get out into the world lol


	3. First Impressions

/Author Note: Thank goodness this will be a short author note. Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys!

Um, so I just want to say that I will try to keep everyone in character, though sometimes they may go a little ooc, but not much, if any. Soul and a few others might be a bit cockier, but that's just my writing style. And because there are so many characters, I'm not going to be able to give them ALL a lot of screen time. Bear with me, they will have their moments.

Also, as far as wizards vs DWMA students go... I'd say that the DWMA probably have the upper hand in most cases. More will be explained later. And for the sake of not having to overload shock details, I'm going to keep first reactions moderate. Seriously, I don't want to write everything about how shocked both parties are to be in a different world. Besides, they are all use to seeing odd things by now, they can just deal with it.

*Locations in Hogwarts prolly won't be 100% accurate cuz its a HUGE! confusing building.

* * *

Shinigami-sama looked to his son, much more serious than he was before. "Yes, Kid, there is."

Kid stood there, looking at his father through the mirror, shocked only slightly that his father was being straight with him. He waited for an answer, but the lord of death itself never said anything else on the matter. Sensing that he wouldn't get any more information out his father, Kid sighed. "That's all I wanted to say, Father." The connection between mirrors was dropped.

When Kid turned around, it took every nerve in his body to prevent himself from screaming. The whole room was an unsymmetrical mess. Liz and Patty were to blame. Sinking to the ground, Kid covered his head with this hands. "I can't stay here...I can't."

.

.

The next day, the students from the DWMA met up with Hagrid once again. It was early in the morning, not even seven, causing some of the students to be a bit irritable - namely Liz and Maka. Unlike last night, the tavern pub was much busier, filled with witches and wizards to the brim. The stares the group received weren't horrible, but it put them on edge. Maka's hand kept inching towards Soul, as if she was expecting a fight. It was hard to keep reminding herself that these weren't the type of magic folk they were use to dealing with.

"Good morning, follow me please," Hagrid greeted, and the group of eight followed Hagrid to the back of the tavern, where he pulled from his coat a leather bound book. Glancing at a watch no one knew he had, Hagrid stirred, now seeming rushed."Hurry up, everyone. Port key's about to expire. Come now, everyone grab hold. Hurry up!"

Hesitantly, the group did as they were told, getting as much of a grip as they could with such limited space. In the next second, they spun off, the Leaky Cauldron disappearing from their view, giving each a sharp tug from around their naval. It wasn't until each of the students and Stein had landed just outside the grounds of Hogwarts did they realize just what had happened.

"W-where are we? What happened?" Liz asked, clinging to Kid's arm.

"That would be a port key for you, now follow me. If we don't hurry we'll stuck outside of the castle," Hagrid said, leading the lot to the front gates, where another Professor was waiting. Once the group came into view, he waved his wand and the luggage they were carrying lifted into the air, zooming off to the castle ahead of them. Speechless, the students continued.

"Cool," Soul muttered.

Once the group had made it past the gate, the professor, quite a short man, waved his wand again at the gate. It would be only Hagrid and himself that knew what he was doing, making sure the protective barrier was still in place. Still, it seemed like magic didn't have much affect on anything related to Kishin...

The professor disappeared from view, walking at a much quicker pace than Hagrid, even despite the size difference. Still lead by Hagrid, the students and Stein made their way inside the castle's walls. Needless to say, it was different than what the students from the DWMA had imagined.

"WHOA! IT'S HUGE!" Came Black Star's booming voice, echoing through the halls. The few students that were already up stopped what they were doing to see where the voice had come from. One of the students, upon seeing the group of newcomers, rammed into another student causing them to drop the books they were carrying.

"Black Star, be respectful!" Maka scolded, though it didn't have much effect on the blue-haired boy. He replied with a huge smile, completely oblivious to the rest of the world as always.

"It t'is a big one though, isn't it?" Hagrid said, leading the group deeper into the school. "O'er here is the Great Hall." Hagrid motioned to the giant doors they were passing.

"Great Hall?" Tsubaki asked, peering inside. "It's more like a huge room."

"Think we can train in there?" Soul asked offhandedly. "I'm already feeling anxious."

"Erm..Afraid you'll have to ask Dumbledore about that. This way, his office is up there," Hagrid said, pointing to the giant stair case looming overhead.

"Is it all the way up there?" Patty said, using her hand over her eyes to see further up.

"Seventh Floor, shouldn't take-" Hagrid began, but was cut off when Black Star dashed passed him, literally jumping up the stairs, using the railings as support to launch himself up further.

"WOO HOO!" Black Star yelled, excitedly making his way up the stairs, just like the ninja he was.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki called, effortlessly following Black Star's path. Hagrid just stared after them, passing off the strange behavior with a nervous shake of his head.

Patty looked at the scene curiously. "Hey, that looks fun!" She took off after them, giggling cheerfully as she raced up the stairs with agile dexterity. Liz stretched out her hand after her sister before sighing and running after her.

"C'mon Kid, let's make sure she doesn't hurt herself," Liz said, dragging the future Death Reaper behind her.

"Guess we should follow," Soul said casually, racing Maka up the stairs.

After all that, Professor Stein was the only one left. Without a word, he began walking up the stairs, hands in his pockets. Hagrid kept pace with Stein, glancing up the stairs at the kids doing what shouldn't be possible.

"Interes'ing," Hagrid murmured. "Have they always been this...energetic?"

Stein replied with a simple nod, "Their training provides them with a lot of stamina. You'll also find that we are a bit more sturdy as well. Although, where their surplus of energy comes from is still...unexplained."

Eventually, Hagrid finally made his way up the stairs with Stein, who refused to rush and/or jump/sprint up the stairs like his students. As they walked, Stein couldn't help but wonder about Hagrid's size. According to what he knew about body construction, his massive size was, by standard, physically impossible. As Stein thought about this, he pondered the idea of experimentation, curious if Hagrid would allow it. Perhaps he wouldn't ask...

.

.

The students waited patiently at the top of the stairs, surprising Hagrid that none seemed fatigued in the slightest. From that point on, he decided to simply look past all those student's strange behaviors. He figured it would be better for his health that way.

He lead them to a statue of a gargoyle, muttering a password that he assumed no one would catch. Unfortunately, Hagrid was wrong on that matter, though Stein didn't crush his confidence.

"Good morning," Dumbledore greeted as Hagrid ushered the group into his office - growing evermore crowded by the second. Stein and Kid found seats, the others chose to stand. "You may leave now, Hagrid. Thank you."

Hagrid started, suddenly remembering that his only orders were to lead the group safely to his office, nothing more. "Er, right. I'll be going now. Nice meeting you," he said awkwardly as he left. With the wave of what looked to the students and Stein like a carved stick, the doors closed behind him.

"What was that?" Liz asked, a bit surprised, as the echo of the slammed door rang through the room.

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. He found it curious that despite how capable and skilled the students were, this was all so new to them. Funny how the world works, isn't it?

"I'd like to make this quick, if you lot don't mind," Dumbledore began, getting to the point. "There's a meeting with the Ministry. I'll need you to come Stein, if you will."

Stein raised an eyebrow. "If it is as important as you make it out to be, I'd say I didn't have much of a choice," he said with a hit of a chuckle. Dumbledore nodded, and then turned his head slightly when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in, Harry," Dumbledore said, his voice just loud enough to travel through the door to the person on the other side. A second later, the door opened and a black haired, green eyed boy with glasses walked through.

"Sir, you sent for me?" Harry asked, getting a good look at the crowd in the room. At first, he didn't notice the newcomers, having looked straight to Dumbledore, but now it was hard to hide his shock. Not wanting to come off as rude, Harry forced himself to remove his gaze from the odd looking group, especially from the boys that seemed to have the same taste in hair color as Tonks. It seemed only the girls were somewhat normal, despite their clothing.

It was muggle, but on the more extreme side.

"Yes, Harry. I'd like you to meet our new guest," Dumbledore explained, gesturing to the group before him. Stein- who appeared to be wrapped in his own twisted thoughts- looked up, his eyebrow raised.

Maka elbowed Soul, who scowled in return. She wondered if this was the boy Dumbledore mentioned back in Death City. If it was, she wondered why. He looked normal enough. What would be in his past to make him a target?

"Not cool, Maka," Soul whispered, and chose to ignore his meister. The attention was turned back on Harry.

"You're those students from the..uh-" Harry began, but was having trouble remembering exactly what the place was called. "That school."

Kid looked at Harry, "Death Weapon Meister Academy."

"...right," Harry said, and turned back to Dumbledore. "So, why are we being introduced again?"

Dumbledore's eyes met Harry's, and suddenly the atmosphere in the room was tense. The old man knew that Harry sensed it - why Dumbledore did what he did. "They are here to protect you, Harry, with the help of the auroras from this new kishin threat- as well as the school of course."

Harry froze, wanting to say something in protest, but couldn't find the words. "...protect me, sir?" Harry suspected as much, that there was more behind the _Dark Ones_ than Dumbledore let on, but he didn't outright expect _this. _"Is that really such...are you sure?" He looked around at the group newly in charge of his protection, getting a better first look. Once he'd forced himself past the abnormalities, he realized that they were all around his own age, except for the Professor, who looked like he'd just been in an accident and come out of the hospital. Even with Dumbledore's warning, he was having a hard time believing they would be much help...

Then there was the reasoning he'd need protection as well. Why would this new threat cause him to need protecting. Were they somehow related to Voldemort?

While Harry was still in his thoughts, waiting on a reply from Dumbledore, Black Star stood up, unnoticed at first by Harry. "Fear not! Nothing can go wrong when _I_, the mighty Black Star, is in charge!"

Harry, startled by the outburst, turned to see who the loud, booming voice had come from. Instead of what he expected, he looked down to see a blue haired boy lying on the ground, a metal star sticking out of a bleeding skull. He shrank back, utterly confused.

"You're not in charge, Black Star," Maka muttered, not even looking at the boy. Tsubaki, on the other hand, looked down at him sheepishly, a matching shuriken in her hand.

"Dumbledore, Sir...do I need to get the nurse?" Harry asked, making a mental note to keep away from these strangers.

Dumbledore looked to Stein, who just shook his head slightly, not even glancing to make sure Black Star wasn't seriously injured. "No. He has a thick skull."

The mischievous grin on Steins face sent shivers down Harry's spine.

"Well, that's all for not," Dumbledore concluded. "You are free to move about and patrol the halls, though I'll expect you lot to be present at supper so that I may formally introduce you all. Harry, why don't you take them on quick tour and then meet up with Minerva so they can get their room accommodations settled?" When Harry nodded, Dumbledore turned to Stein, "Professor, I'll ask that you stay here, your students can meet up with you once the meeting has concluded."

Maka and the others shared a look. It was new to be given directions from an outside source. "Is that alright, Professor Stein?" Maka asked, which seemed to surprise both Harry and Dumbledore. Harry was use to following what he was told, usually not even mattering who it was that gave him an order. Dumbledore certainly wasn't use to younger "students" questioning his request.

Stein looked to the group and nodded, "I'll meet you again at Supper. Please, don't kill anyone." Harry hoped the man was only kidding.

As they were leaving, Harry leading the way, Soul and Kid dragged behind. "Hey, old man, there's something else," Soul begin, waiting to get Dumbledore's attention.

"Yes?" Dumbledore asked, humored at how Soul addressed him. It was different.

"In order to preform at our best, we are going to need access to a place where we can train regularly," Kid said, cutting straight to the point. "The Great Hall was a nice size, or perhaps the grounds outside?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment, trying to imagine what exactly they meant by training. Sure, he knew of their existence and learned to get over the fact that they were trained to kill witches and kishin, but he didn't _truly_ know what they were capable of.

"For now, I will arrange the Great Hall to be cleared in between meals, as well as a chaperon to be present. Speak with Minerva, the woman that you met the other day, and let her know when you are ready. If you are in need of a more isolated area, I can arrange otherwise," Dumbledore said, and Kid nodded. Soul grinned.

"Perfect," Kid said, and he and Soul headed down the stairs to meet up with the others.

.

.

"Your name's Harry, right?" Patty asked, her blue eyes were wide and curious. Harry nodded, they must really not be from around here if they didn't know who he was by now. "I'm Patty, and this is my 'sis Liz." Harry decided that she was a very friendly girl.

"Patty, don't talk his head off. You'll scare him away," Liz complained. She knew how her sister could get, and if she kept at it Harry would end up either annoyed or running for his life.

"No," Harry said, trying to be polite as he lead them down the stairs to head off to the Transfiguration room. "It's alright. I never did get all your names though."

They stopped once they were on unmoving ground, Harry turning so that he could get a good look at everyone and hopefully remember who was who.

"My name is Maka," the blonde said, and then went to elbow the boy standing next to her.

"Soul...ow, Maka. Stop doing that," Soul Eater said, rubbing his side.

"Death the Kid, but you can call me Kid," The future Grim Reaper said, a cold look in his eyes. Harry wondered briefly if he was always this emotionless.

Harry fought the urge to sigh as he turned to the kid with blue hair. "And don't forget ME! I am the all powerful Black Star!" It was almost funny how the rest of the group managed to completely block out Black Star's antics. Tsubaki stepped around him.

"And I'm Tsubaki," came from the exact opposite of Black Star. Harry had to wonder how this disfunctional looking group worked.

* * *

Author Note: Suckie place to stop, I know. But I needed to end this. Ug, the first few chapters are always the most boring! :(

Well's anyway, Review and let me know what you think! PWZZZ


	4. Kishins

/Author Note: Thanks for the reviews guys, and for the favorites and follows. I really appreciate it!

Starting Next chapter I do believe that I will start grouping off the people. I'm not a hundred percent sure yet; I'll see when I get there.

Oh, There's a tiny part where I try to describe Hogwarts and it's location to it's surrounding area. It might not be fully correct cuz I'm pulling this from a memory of a hand drawn map by JK Rowling herself found on Wikipedia.

Disclaimer: Why I'm doing this, I don't even know. I obviously don't own Soul Eater or Harry Potter. That's why it's called _fan_fiction... because I'm just a _fan_ with an overactive imagination. Enjoy.

* * *

Hermione Granger shut the book she was reading just as Ron started tugging on her arm. "I don't believe it- that the Ministry would keep people like this hidden from the rest of the world," she said, sighing as went to check out the book.

"I think I'm more surprised that Dumbledore even managed to get his hands on books like this one," Ron said, trying to get Hermione to quicken her pace. They needed to find Harry, hoping he was out of his meeting with Dumbledore by now. It was his idea to do research, and they had just by chance got a lead on a good book right as he was called away. "Think about it, Fudge would want information on these _people_ out for the world to see just as much as he would an article about You-Know-Who coming back."

"I know, Ron, but Dumbledore knows better than to keep this hidden at a time like this. He always was one to go behind the Ministry, even in the little ways," Hermione said quietly as they left the library in search of Harry. "You think he's still in the meeting?"

Ron was just about to reply, but then he saw the distant form of his best friend. "Speak of the Devil, there he is." Ron pointed off towards the stairs, where he was just beginning to make out Harry's form.

Hermione led the way as they rushed off, excited to spill what all they had found out. Most importantly, they wanted to warn Harry. Neither of the teens were comfortable with idea of people who could literally change their forms into a weapon, much like how an animagus transfigured themselves into an animal. It was a frighting idea, even if magic wasn't behind it. And then, these weapons would be useless if there weren't others who knew how to use them, and use them well.

"Harry!" Hermione called when they were close, gaining speed. "We found a book on-" She stopped herself mid-sentence, seeing for the first time the group that was following close behind her friend."On..that potion for Snape's essay," Hermione said quickly, trying to hide the shock along with the title of her book.

"Oh, um, okay." Harry said, slowly catching on to where Hermione was going with this. Behind him were the people supposedly in charge of protecting both his life, and the lives of the students at Hogwarts. Unfortunately, he didn't exactly want to be near them right now. "These are the new...students?" Harry asked, not sure what to call them.

"Hi," Maka greeted, moving so that she could get a good look at who Harry was talking to. "Though I wouldn't call us students, not really."

Soul groaned, shuddering at the idea of taking more classes, "I get more than enough schooling back at the DWMA."

At this, Ron chuckled. "Yeah, well I could say the same. Harry, are you finished with Dumbledore?" Harry shook his head.

"No, I'm supposed to give them a tour and then take them to McGonagall." Harry said, though he didn't intend to do a full tour. That would take way to long. Instead, he asked Hermione and Ron to join them and together the new group of ten did a quick lap of the main part of the school. Ron, at first, voted against it, but then decided that the group of newcomers seemed harmless enough. Ron did, however, make a mental note to stay away from the odd looking boys.

They weren't exactly what either Hermione or Ron expected. In the books, the descriptions of these people, especially the weapons, were almost feral. And there was blood, lots of blood. From their first impression, they looked content enough. They were, after all, not nearly as old as they imagined, looking around their own age. Hermione and Ron, however, knew better than to trust them completely. With time, perhaps, but not now.

The only place Harry felt was important to show them was the Quidditch field, Great Hall, and where to find most of the staff in case of emergency, as well as the bathrooms. The atmosphere was tense, and Harry was ready to get this over with. He wanted to know what Hermione and Ron had found inside that book.

When they passed Moaning Myrtle's restroom, Hermione gave a fair warning. "I'd avoid this one, if I were you. There's a rather easily offended ghost occupying one of the stalls." She should at least appear clueless, right?

"A ghost?" Kid asked skeptically. He never considered the possibility of ghost, only souls and other half dead things. Odd enough, considering he was a future Shinigami.

"We've never come across a ghost, have we, Maka?" Soul asked.

"Nope," Maka replied. "The only non-kishin or witch related foe we've faced so far is Sid."

"Who's Sid?" Hermione asked, curiously turning to Maka, out ruling her fear.

"He's one of the staff at the DWMA that Professor Stein turned into a Zombie in one of his weird experiments." Maka explained, looking off into the distance as the tour continued.

"He tried to kill us, once," Black Star said, holding a grudge over the lost battle.

"Yeah," Soul sighed. "He's become so annoying, going on and on about how, 'that was the kind of man I was.'" Soul mocked Sid with a deeper, gruff voice.

"Oh, shut up," Maka said, glaring at the boys. "He wasn't actually going to kill us."

The subject of Sid was dropped there, Hermione hadn't even bothered to ask who Professor Stein was. Ron paled.

After the tour, Harry lead the group into the Transfiguration classroom where Professor McGonagall would be waiting. Needless to say, they students from the DWMA were cautious, being in a more enclosed space.

If the wizards were planning some kind of trap, now would be the perfect time to execute it.

To their surprise, they walked in to see the old woman - Professor McGonagall - sitting behind a desk of neatly stacked papers. When she saw the students she smiled, though the meisters and their weapons were sure it was more directed towards her students.

"The Headmaster sent us here to set up our room accommodations," Kid said, his voice was calm but weary. McGonagall nodded, reaching for a paper. When she looked up, Soul was closer than he had been before, standing next to Kid.

"The old man also said something about coming to you when we were ready to train," Soul said, grinning. His toothy grin faded and he was suddenly thoughtful, "On second though, I'm kind of tired..."

"Don't be lazy, Soul," Maka said, whacking her partner in the head with a book no one knew she possessed. She turned and handed the book back to Hermione, who just seemed to notice it was gone. Turning back to McGonagall, she said,"These aurors that Dumbledore talked about, I think they should be there when we do train. If we are going to be a team, we need to learn to work together."

"I quite agree," McGonagall said, reading through the paper she had picked up before. She paused for moment and then put the piece of parchment down, getting up from her desk as well. "However, I have received word that the aurors ran into a little trouble along the way, so their arrival will be delayed. Please, follow me and I will show you where you will be staying."

McGonagall led the sulking teens out of her classroom and through the halls. Black Star was daring to say something, but one look to his partner glued his lips shut. As overconfident as Black Star was, he knew better than to cross Tsubaki.

They passed the Griffindor common room, going a little further down the corridor. Much to the Hogwarts student's surprise, there was a newly formed door which opened into a dorm like space. They walked into a small common area, much like Griffindor's, and then continued to the hallway on the left.

"There should be enough rooms here for you all," McGonagall said. "And there is also a bath in the room at the end. Your meals will be served in the Dining Hall with the rest of Hogwarts, or if you want you can get them sent to your dorm directly via house elf, just let me know."

"Thank you!" Patty said, enthusiasm was vibrating of her body in waves. Next to her, Liz sighed.

"Yes, we appreciate it. When is supper?" Kid asked, wanting to meet back up with Stein. He didn't like just wandering around a school full of witches and wizards without a proper game plan.

"Oh, well lunch is just being served, so it will be a while. I will find you," McGonagall said. "Until then, you may do as you wish."

Kid and Maka nodded, and McGonagall headed for the door. Before she left, the air seemed to shift and Maka's expression went from calm to startled. She muttered, "wait," and the old Professor turned. She looked confused.

"Maka, what is it?" Soul asked, looking to Kid. Kid might not show it, but if it was a Kishin, he would know as well.

"Two..." Maka said, and then paused. "No, three Kishin's eggs. They're close," Maka said. "Professor McGonagall, where are my things?"

McGonagall pointed one of her long, slender arms in the direction of one of the rooms and Maka was off. Soul then looked to Kid, "Where are they?"

Kid closed his eyes, concentrating.

"You're able to sense them?" Hermione asked, finding the aspect of something like that to be impossible.

"Maka and Kid are, they can sense human souls too," Tsubaki explained, nodding to Black Star who was ready to bolt out the room.

Kid opened his eyes just as Maka came from the room she was in, carrying a small compact mirror. "Well I don't know the area so I may not be accurate, but it feels like there are two around the area where we first came through at the gate. There is also another in the back by that lake I believe."

"Keep the students inside," Maka said, and McGonagall nodded. "Let's go."

"Maka, you and soul come with me," Kid said and took off towards the ground floor. He took a few steps towards the stairs and then launched himself over the railing. Liz and Patty turned into their weapon forms and followed his lead, being caught in midair.

"Did he just jump over the rail?" Ron asked, running over to see where the teens had gone. He leaned over to see Kid just landing on the bottom, only taking a moment to catch his balance before taking off again.

"Ron, did you not notice what those girls did? Guns?" Hermione asked in awe.

"Yup." Maka said, and she and soul raced down the stairs. About half way down, they decided to just follow Kid and resorted to free fall. Harry and the others were left speechless.

"YAHOO! Finally some action!" Black Star yelled. "Come on, Tsubaki, lets go take the one in the back."

"Right," Tsubaki said, and transformed into Black Star's standard set of kusarigamas.

"They're like animagus..." Harry muttered, walking up to Hermione and Ron.

"You're right, Harry," Hermione said. "You should really read this book." All three of them seemed to be in a daze as they watched the DWMA students flee the building in search of the kishin theat.

~With Kid~

Death the Kid lead the way towards his group's target. "This way," he said, pushing his way past the crowded corridors full of hungry wizards. Hardly anyone seemed to notice the set of guns in his hand, or the two out of uniform teens following behind them. A few turned their heads, but most just went about their day, passing it off as just another random Hogwarts thing.

The three stopped when they found the Great Hall, trying to remember which of the halls lead out.

"This one," Maka pointed out, and they raced off again.

The grounds of Hogwarts are fairly huge, occupying a space just next to the tiny village of Hogsmeade. Somewhere between the Quidditch field and Hogsmeade were the magically enforced front gates of Hogwarts itself, a good walking distance away from the main school grounds. That's where they were headed. That's where the meisters and weapons assumed a group of Pre-kishin would be trying to break their way through. They did not expect what they saw instead.

"That's more than two!" Soul said, spying a group of at least five or six in the distance. It was hard to tell, but from their spot it looked as if they were engaged in some type of battle. But from this distance, they couldn't tell who was fighting who.

"They're not all Kishin," Maka said and ran ahead. Now that their souls were closer, she picked out three humans- wizards to be more precise- and two Kishin's Eggs. "Let's go see. Maybe its those aurors."

"Right," Soul said, and they ran ahead.

...

"Alastor!" A tall, dark man called, firing a set of random spells at the foes they were up against. None seemed to have a lasting effect. Stunning and paralysis spells merely staggered them, and they just continued forward, lashing out with their bare hands. They were monstrous.

"I know!" Moody said grufly. They were fighting a loosing battle, and they were running out of options. They didn't yet have permission to use forbidden spells, still waiting on approval, and the weaker spells weren't effective. "Tonks, go ahead. Tell them we have company!"

Tonks lowered her wand and took off towards the school, but only went a few steps before she noticed the other figures in the distance. She yelled the only thing that came to her mind. "Moody! We have students!"

"Students?' Moody asked, turning to get a look for himself. "Why the bloody hell would students be out this far?"

Tonks shrugged and ran ahead to tell the students to head back to the castle.

Kid raised an eyebrow. There was a young woman with bubblegum pink hair flailing her arms around and running towards his group at top speed. "You have to go back!" She yelled. "It's too dangerous."

They met half way, Kid, Maka and Soul still running towards the aurora. "We're here to help," Maka said, a set determination blazing in her forest green eyes. Tonks looked down at them, confused.

"You're not students, are you?" Tonks said, looking over the three. She easily passed off the boys' odd looks, getting caught on the pair of guns in Kid's hands. He raised one up as if to say, "duh."

"Nope," Soul affirmed.

"We're from the DWMA," Kid said. His attention was then pulled from the woman towards the Kishin's eggs still attacking the other wizards. Tonks' look of confusion only increased.

"But...you're only kids," Tonks said in astonishment. The details the aurors received about their mission were sketchy. They'd been traveling together when they received the news and hadn't been given a full debriefing. To think that these kids were in charge of the new kishin threat. It was astounding.

Ignoring that comment, Kid lead the way into the attack against apposing shouts from Moody, "Get them back, Tonks!"

"It's alight, old man. Let the experts take it from here," Soul said. Maka nodded and Soul transformed into his weapon form. Maka caught the scythe effortlessly and ran towards the kishin's egg about to overthrow the taller of the men. With expert precision, Maka swung Soul at the Kishin - a deformed cross between a lizard and a human. As if it sensed her, the monster lept back, barely dodging the attack.

"Moody," the man said. "Get back, let them handle this."

"Kingsley?"

Despite their just meeting, he felt that they could handle the situation.

Kid, on the other hand, was having more luck with the one he was taking. He fired away, each shot from his pistols more deadly than the last. Eventually, all that was left was one corrupt soul. He headed towards the wizards while Maka and Soul handled the other.

"C'mon Maka, get him," Soul said, concentrating on keeping his form.

"I'm trying," Maka said, annoyed. She sprinted towards the pre-kishin, dodging its attacks. She pushed forward until she was all but a foot away from the monster and then spun around, gaining momentum before launching herself up and slicing clear through her enemy. Soul transformed and landed lightly on the ground next to Maka.

Kid tossed Patty into the air so that she could take care of the soul left behind. She was one short of being even with her sister, and that was annoying Kid immensely. The wizards watched awkwardly as Patty devoured the soul and then turned back to the group with a oblivious and innocent look on her face, smiling.

"Finally...I'm starving." Soul said, though only Maka heard him. He took care of the other soul while the wizards were distracted with Patty.

Kid walked over to the two wizards that were left in the area, the pink haired one already out of view, "Are you alright?"

"Hmph," Moody grumbled. He wasn't quite over the shock of being saved by children. However, although he wouldn't admit it, he was grateful for their help.

"We are fine. Thank you for your help," The other, less judgmental wizard said, dusting off his robes. "I feel we should introduce ourselves."

"Yeah, C'mon Kid, let me down," Liz complained, still in her weapon form. She would have just changed back into her human form by now, but Kid's grip was still tense. The wind started to pick up, blowing wildly through the trees across from them, catching the groups attention. Kid strained his eyes for a better look.

"Not yet," Kid said, turning to Maka, who just seemed to sense what made Kid so restless. Her face feel, annoyed that her soul perception wasn't at its best.

"There's more?" Soul asked, running up to Maka and reverting back to his weapon form so she could be on better guard.

"Patty," Kid said, gesturing towards his partner. She nodded and within the next second Kid was holding his other gun.

"What is it?" Kingsley asked, looking around for any sign of danger, but saw none. He looked over to see Maka and Kid turn off in the direction of the woods, where a new wave of kishin's eggs were emerging.

"How many?" Moody asked, his voice was low and gruff. He stood in a ready position, Kingsley at his side.

"Do any of those spells actually work against them?" Maka asked. Her eyes were closed so that she could count the ones in the distance. Five? Six? Where were they all coming from?

"So far?" Kingsley said. "No."

"Great," Soul muttered. "Maka?'

"Yeah,' Maka said, holding out her scythe in front of her. She waited. "Kid?"

"You take three, I've got the others. We've got to cut down the numbers before they get close to the school," Kid said, and stood ready. They were getting closer.

"Alright. Soul!" Maka yelled, and raced off towards the group of pre-kishin closest to her. "Soul Resonance!"

The wizards watched as the young girl, Maka, spun the scythe around her body with more speed and precision than what should have been possible. She yelled out as she summoned up the strength and concentration to connect her and her partners soul wavelength, her own voice echoed with Soul's.

The air around them shifted and the wizards could feel the immense power radiating from the two. Kid stood back, waiting for Maka to strike before making his own move. It would be foolish to get in the way, and result in more harm than good.

The air stilled as Maka lifted Soul above her head. The scythe's form was altered, and with a flash of light expanded to twice its size, the blade a full crescent moon laced with a dangerous light.

"What kind of magic is that?" Moody asked in a fit of disbelief.

Maka locked eyes with her target and took a few running steps to build up momentum. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Witch Hunter!" Maka yelled, swinging out her attack and sending a wave of energy at the pre-kishin. The attack cut through the ground and left behind four souls in its wake, stunning the wizards into a lapsed silence.

"Thanks Maka," Kid said, and began firing at his own group while Maka lashed through a few others. Before long, the threat was nulled and the weapons released their forms. What were a group of two became five, excluding the wizards on the sideline watching in awe.

"I believe we have some catching up to do," Kingsley stated, offering his hand.

* * *

**Author Note: **Wow, so this is a horrible place to stop, I know. There were good parts I suppose, and parts that I want to rip to shread with Soul's weapon form. Please don't kill me if anyone was ooc, I'm trying my best.

Any suggestions as to where I should take this? I decided that I'm going to do the grouping thing, though I'll try and mix up the groups so it's not repetitive. Please, if you've made it to the botom pass me a quick review. Did you love it? Hate it? I won't know unless I get feedback. I do, like always, greatly appreciate the reviews, favorites, and follows that I've already gotten, but like all authors I'd like to know _why. _Just the same, I need to know how I can improve.

Thanks :)


	5. Symmetry

/Author Note: Well, you can blame fanfiction for the incredibly long wait for this chapter. I'd already written the beginning, the part with Black Star... and as I went to save it had apparently already logged me out...

I was far too frustrated to begin working on it any time soon..

Other note: if I say Kishin, as in just kishin, I still mean the same as Pre-kishin/Kishin's eggs, whatever. Kishin is just easier.

* * *

Black Star and Tsubaki weren't even the full way to the lake when they sensed something had changed. "Tsubaki..." Black star muttered, "Something's not right."

"I feel it too." Tsubaki said, her voice echoing through her weapon form. She couldn't place just what was putting them on edge until they were staring their problem directly in the face. Or, should they say faces. They only planned on taking down one of these Kishin's eggs. What awaited them instead was four.

"I'm going to kill Maka," Black Star said, a wave of irritation rushing through him. He could care less just how many he faced, it was only the mere fact that he had to change his expectations that pissed him off. "FINE! I'LL SHOW THEM ALL JUST WHAT A BIG STAR I AM WHEN I TAKE THEM OUT JUST ME AND YOU, TSUBAKI!" Black Star yelled, effectively alerting the kishin of Black Star and Tsubaki's presence. Mentally, Tsubaki face palmed.

"Black Star.. I though we were going to sneak up on them," Tsubaki muttered, though she knew deep down that Black Star simply couldn't be quiet long enough to let his ego simmer down.

"Don't worry about it, Tsubaki. I can take them all!" Black Star said, hands at his hips as he laughed at the puny - in Black Star's eyes only - Kishin's eggs. "Let's go, Enchanted Sword mode. I'm getting hungry." Tsubaki sighed, leave it to boys to always be starving.

A familiar dark crackle erupted from Tsubaki's form as she changed into the enchanted sword. The shadows around Black Star were drawn to him and a pair of onyx tattoos laced under his eyes and above his brow. He charged the group of kishin, stepping carefully through their ranks with excessive speed. With a quick brush of his sword in an upward thrust, one of the kishin were down. He circled the others, dodging an attack just to be swiped by another.

"Damn," Black star muttered, clutching his arm. It wasn't a serious wound, but it didn't improve his mood. "No matter, they're just jealous of how big of a star I am, right Tsubaki?"

"R-right," Tsubaki said, more worried about Black Star's health than the enemies they were facing.

"Time to show them what we've got," Black Star said, taking a few steps back towards the lake. "Let's go, Shadow Star!" There was eruption of power as the shadows around Black Star lifted from the ground, forming weapons as sharp as Tsubaki herself.

Black Star's speed increased as he made his way around the Kishin, the shadows manipulated to follow his movements, striking each of the waterlogged beast as they passed. With a new found aggression, Black Star ignored the pain in his arm and took down every single threat in his way.

"That ought to do it," Black Star huffed, releasing Tsubaki's form. All the Kishin's eggs were destroyed, but he wasn't able to relax just yet. The cut on his arm had stretched, and it was bleeding more than it was in the beginning. That, along with the power he just used to bring out the enchanted sword had him exhausted.

"You're injured, we need to get you back the castle right away," Tsubaki said, seeing Black Star's arm covered in blood laced her voice with worry.

"It's just a small cut. I'm fine Tsubaki," Black Star said, though his physical condition was contradicting his words.

"Still, even the smallest wound can bleed a man out if it's not tended to. Now, let's get back," Tsubaki inquired, and they marched off back to the castle.

.

.

When Black Star returned to their dorm, Maka, Kid and the others were waiting with the wizard Aurors. Professor McGonagall and the Harry Potter gang were there waiting as well. They had all gathered in the common area. Maka and Soul were standing off to the side, with Soul leaning against the wall. Kid was sitting on the chair nearest to the fireplace with Liz leaning against her sister as they sat on the floor near Kid. Kingsley and Moody were sitting on a sofa across from Kid, waiting on Tonks who was searching for Dumbledore, hoping he hadn't left for the meeting yet. McGonagall was nearest to the door, with Harry and his friends stationed around her.

"You're bleeding!" Hermione gasped, her eyes locked on Black Star's arm as they walked through the door to the dorm.

"It's nothing," Black Star said, waving it off. It was Tsubaki that had to call for a nurse. He blinked hard, trying to clear his mind from the dizziness that came from exhaustion and blood loss.

"I'll get Poppy," McGonagall said, and scurried off to search for the healer witch. Black Star grunted in response.

"What happened back there?" Soul asked. He found it odd that they would have had trouble with just one Kishin, unless others emerged like they had when they went to the front gate.

Black Star explained the situation, and effectively hit Maka on the head despite his injured arm, much to Soul's disapproval. He told them about how the four Kishin's egg's had challenged him, and that one managed to get a lucky swipe as his arm. He assumed, because of the fact that the kishin were soaked, that the others had emerged from the lake.

"We had a similar situation," Maka grumbled, rubbing her head angrily. "There were probably ten of those beast coming from the forest. I don't know what's going on. It's rare that there are even that many back in Death City."

"Death City?" Mad-Eye Moody scoffed. "Hell of a bloody name for a place." The teens in the room couldn't tell if his tone was suppose to be offensive or not, but it seemed that way.

"The city is named after my father," Death the Kid said flatly, to which Moody raised an eyebrow. It really was an inconvenience for the Aurors to have to little information.

"How so," Moody asked, not able to connect the obvious.

Kid sighed, "My father has many names: Lord Death, Shinigami-sama.. the Grim Reaper. It would seem appropriate, don't you agree?" Kid's tone was low and intimidating.

"Speaking of names," Kingsley said, leaning over with his hands on his knees. "May I ask for yours? We have yet to be properly introduced." Harry thought it was an odd time to be asking for names, especially considering the condition Black Star was in. He also found it odd that no one seemed to be especially worried. He knew that if any of his friends were injured in the slightest he would be over his head in grief.

Maybe the kid was just that strong? Or maybe they were just that weak..

Kid was the first to speak, pulling Harry from his erratic thoughts, though he'd already learned of everyone's names from the tour. He thought it would be interesting to see the reaction the two Aurors would have. "My name is Death the Kid, though I would appreciate you calling me Kid," he said, and at the looks he was receiving added, "Like I said, my father is, as your kind would call him, the literal Grim Reaper. So am I, earning my name, though I must admit I am no where near as powerful as my father. Yet."

The casual tone of Kid's voice as he talked about his heritage put the wizards in the room on edge. To think that a Grim Reaper, this Shinigami, actually existed, and also to think that his son was speaking to them now as if it were completely normal and acceptable.

"Impossible," Moody muttered, though he had a sinking feeling the kid was telling the truth. He was regretting more and more just how little the Aurors were briefed on this situation.

"Believe what you will," Kid stated coolly, and waited for some one else to speak.

"My name is Liz, short for Elizabeth," Liz said, regretting the use of her full name. It's not as if she hated it, only the mere fact that she was always called by the shorter. "That's my sister, Patti," Liz said, pointing to the shorter blonde.

"Also Patricia," Patti giggled, though the wizards sensed she preferred the shorter as well. "We're Kid's weapon partners!"

"I see," Moody said, his voice still gruff but slightly less annoyed. Kingly nodded, signaling for the others to introduce themselves.

"I'm the all-mighty Black Star!" The youngest boy introduced. He was obviously the shortest, but seemed to have the biggest ego, even with his arm a bloody mess. "And this is my weapon partner, Tsubaki." Next to Black Star, Tsubaki waved in a small introduction.

Despite Black Stars obnoxiousness, Kingsley and Moody managed a grin, finding the boys behavior humorous in the least. Maka and Soul were the last to introduce themselves.

"My name is Maka Albarn, and I'm currently top of my class at the DWMA," The ash blonde greeted with a casual, yet still serious tone. The wizards could sense her intuition even before she made it known to them, and it proved that she was someone not to be messed with, reminding them much of their own Hermione Granger.

Soul, who was still leaning against the wall, grinned, "And you can call me Soul Eater." His tone was more than relaxed, yet still held a sarcastic edge. Maka scowled at her partner for neglecting his actual last name, but said nothing on the matter. It was his choice in the long run. Still, he seemed to be enjoying the looks he was getting from the aurors just a bit too much.

.

.

It wasn't long after that the nurse arrived, ranting about how he should have been taken straight to the hospital wing. McGonagall explained how she thought it would be best if his wounds were kept out of the school's public eye, as to not spread any rumors or panic. Regardless, with a few muttered spells and a quick binding job, Black Star's arm was mended and the nurse dismissed.

"Magic heals quicker than normal means, doesn't it?" Soul pondered, inspecting his friends arm. "This would have been useful for one of the many times we've landed ourselves in the infirmary." McGonagall pursed her lips, trying to hide her shock, her mind wondering just how many times those students had been hurt.

"I suppose so," was McGonagall's simple reply. "Anyway, dinner will be a bit early today, though still not for another hour and a half. I'll come and send for you when it's time. Until then, keep yourselves out of trouble." With a nod from the DWMA students she headed out, errands of her own to run. Left behind were the Harry Potter gang and Aurors.

It was only a moment later before Soul remembered something important. "Damn, I forgot about training," Soul muttered, receiving yet another sharp nudge in his side from his meister because of the language use in front of the adult wizards.

"We've had enough action today," Kid said, not wanting to bring up his real reasoning for being unconcerned. Black Star would throw a fit if Kid mentioned anything about his condition - which was already nearly nonexistent - keeping them from a training session. "Besides, there isn't much time to do anything before dinner."

"Speaking of dinner," Black Star said, just as his stomach began to growl. "I'm starving..." Soul, and surprisingly Ron, nodded in quick agreement.

.

.

"We'll be going then," Kingsley said, after having a quick chat with the new members of Hogwarts. "We have some matters to discuss with McGonagall before dinner."

"No need to be so open with our errands," Moody huffed, ever the paranoid one, as he followed the tall, dark man out of the dorm. "We'll see you lot in the Great Hall, I'd recommend not being late."

Once they had left and closed the door, Harry, Ron and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. The others looked at them, some with more understanding than others.

"I'll just assume you have questions of your own?" Kid asked, looking over at him from his spot near the fire. They'd just had a brief discussion about the Kishin that had attacked them, ans all the while the Hogwart's students seemed lost. Hermione hardly followed what they were talking about, and she already had her nose in a book. She could only imagine how the boys felt, especially after the warning Dumbledore had given them all before their arrival.

"Just a few, yeah," Harry replied. He'd been waiting to get them alone after what had just happened, yet he still didn't feel exactly safe with them around. "Mostly about those Kishin things, and where you lot come from."

Maka sighed, it was becoming irritating at just how little everyone around here knew. Already had the meisters had to catch up grown men, but now a bunch of kids their age. The repetitiveness was tiring."What do you want to know?"

Harry was relieved that they were letting him ask questions so freely, unsure of just how close they would guard the information they knew. From how Dumbledore always acted, he was prepared to accept the fact that they would keep all of their knowledge under close lock and key. He assumed it wouldn't matter then if he was blunt with his questions. "Why are you suppose to be protecting me, from what threat exactly?"

Kid raised an eyebrow. "Hadn't the old man told you about the Kishin?"

Harry sighed, letting out a frustrated groan. "Of course he told me, as well as the rest of the school, but I want to know exactly why there's so much emphasis on keeping me safe. Why does Dumbledore think that they will come after me?"

The meisters were silent for a moment, not expecting this type of question. "That's something you'll have to take up with the old man," Soul said, not positive that the information Harry sought were theirs to give away.

"Did he tell you they were with You-Know-Who?" Hermione asked, pushing the matter further, despite the others trying to change the topic.

"Who?" Were the DWMA student's reply. The Trio looked shocked that they didn't know who they were talking about.

"_You-Know-Who.." _Ron emphasized, refusing to say the dark wizard's name aloud.

"We actually_ don't_ know who," Soul said, becoming thoroughly irritated. "An actual name would be useful."

"Voldemort," Harry said, causing slight reactions from his friends. The Meisters and their partners looked clueless.

Patti scratched her head. "Voldemort? Nope, doesn't ring a bell. Do you know him, Kid?"

"No," Kid replied, wondering why the other teens seemed to have the reactions they did.

"You mean to tell me you don't know who Voldemort is, the most dangerous, dark wizard of our time?" Harry asked, in sheer disbelief.

Kid looked at his comrades, none of which the name rang any bell. Perhaps this was the wizard that Dumbledore had mentioned back when they first met, but still how were they suppose to know without being given a name or cause? "I suppose it would be safe to bet you don't know the witch, Medusa?" Kid was confirmed by their blank faces, especially that of Hermione's.

"No," Hermione said, speaking for the group. "But I still find it most odd that you've never hear-"

Hermione's lecture was interrupted when Kid had suddenly become more pale than he had been before, shockingly so. His calm, steely gaze had been replaced with a murderous glare, yet the teens had no idea what the boy could be directing at.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, worried. "Is it another kishin thing?"

"Oh no," Liz said, burying her face in her palm. "Not again."

"This room...I've just noticed..." Kid said, struggling it seemed to put out words. His hand was trembling, causing the wizards to believe that there may be some kind of iminent threat in the very room they were standing in. Instinctively, the trio pulled their wands. Beside them, Soul sighed, catching on to the situation before the others.

"What is it?" Harry demanded, his wearing eyes darting around for whatever was making Kid tense up so violently. They couldn't possibly have been prepared for what he was going to say next.

"I can't believe I didn't notice before," Kid muttered, mostly to himself the trio guessed. "I suppose in the heat of all that was going on..."

"Kid, don't get all worked up," Liz said, looking over to her Meister. Patty was staring at him, just as oblivious as Black Star.

"But Liz...This room is horribly unsymmetrical!" Kid yelled out, an accusing finger pointed in front of him. Harry, Ron and Hermione just stared at Kid, speechless and utterly confused. "Just look at this place! And they expect me to stay here, not even the layout of the room has symmetry. The hall there is alone, all by it's unsymmetrical self and this fire place.." Kid ranted, turning around to face the stone and flame. "...it's exactly one foot from being in the center of this wall. One foot Liz!"

"Is he okay, mate?" Ron asked, but his question was ignored.

"Just let him get it out of his system," Soul muttered.

"All this furniture, how reckless. It's just spilled about, placed unevenly around the fireplace. And...," Kid was now crouched on the floor, glaring at one of the legs that supported a wooden coffee table in the 'center' of the room. "The third foot of this table is two centimeters shorter than the rest, how does that even happen? Do you have no pride!"

By now, the wizards were convinced that either Kid was insane or playing some kind of elaborate joke. Ron, still not quite catching on, thinking it was some kind of act, was the stupid one to point out Kid's hair. "Mate, you know your hair has those...thingies."

Kid stood and glared at him. Ron paled. Honestly, the redhead was just trying to point out the obvious, wondering how he could notice every other unsymmetrical thing in the room except for himself, which the wizards now noticed that everything on him except for the white lines in his hair had symmetry.

Just when Ron thought he was going to die, Kid collapsed onto the floor, tugging at his hair. "I'm garbage. Liz, Patti, I don't deserve you... just a pile of unsymmetrical garbage."

It was then that Patti decided to intervene, getting the okay from her sister. She turned with murderous glare and faced her partner. "Kid...shut the hell up and get a hold of yourself!" Everyone, save for Patti's sister, seemed to shrink back from the bubbly blonde's outburst. She picked up Kid's form as if he weighed nothing, shaking him violently. "STOP WITH THIS SYMMETRY CRAP WE HAVE WORK TO DO!"

.

.

Author Note: Had to leave it there. Can you just imagine how scary Patti is when she's mad? I can, and believe me she is not a force to be reckoned with. Sorry this chapters kind of everywhere, but well I did my best. And sorry it took a horribly long time to update. I've been busy and annoyed, so I'm surprised I got it up this soon. I wish I could have made it longer.

Anyway, thanks for reading XD

Review?


	6. Introductions

Author Note: Short chapter! Sorry! However, goodish news I think.

1) My style of writing has changed... yet again. I'm trying to slowly transition it into what it is now, or what I feel that it is now. I'm not really sure, don't let this author note be your example.

2) I'm thinking I should be able to update more :) Inspiration is coming and going and summer is fast approaching. I'm finally obtaining balance between work, school, and free time so updates will hopefully come quicker. I do apologize though if they aren't as fast as you would like. I have many ongoing stories, none of which are complete. -.-;

Now, before I bore you all to tears I'll end this dreadful author note. Enjoy, and thanks for sticking with me so far. :)

* * *

Previously~

"All this furniture, how reckless. It's just spilled about, placed unevenly around the fireplace. And...," Kid was now crouched on the floor, glaring at one of the legs that supported a wooden coffee table in the 'center' of the room. "The third foot of this table is two centimeters shorter than the rest, how does that even happen? Do you have no pride!"

By now, the wizards were convinced that either Kid was insane or playing some kind of elaborate joke. Ron, still not quite catching on, thinking it was some kind of act, was the stupid one to point out Kid's hair. "Mate, you know your hair has those...thingies."

Kid stood and glared at him. Ron paled. Honestly, the redhead was just trying to point out the obvious, wondering how he could notice every other unsymmetrical thing in the room except for himself, which the wizards now noticed that everything on him except for the white lines in his hair had symmetry.

Just when Ron thought he was going to die, Kid collapsed onto the floor, tugging at his hair. "I'm garbage. Liz, Patti, I don't deserve you... just a pile of unsymmetrical garbage."

It was then that Patti decided to intervene, getting the okay from her sister. She turned with murderous glare and faced her partner. "Kid...shut the hell up and get a hold of yourself!" Everyone, save for Patti's sister, seemed to shrink back from the bubbly blonde's outburst. She picked up Kid's form as if he weighed nothing, shaking him violently. "STOP WITH THIS SYMMETRY CRAP WE HAVE WORK TO DO!"

* * *

Nearly as soon as the symmetry attack came on, it was dispersed by Patti's threat. Kid corrected his stance, swearing to do something about the lack of symmetry in the room as soon as he had the chance. He fixed his tie, and the blank expression on his face made no connection to the crazed look he held earlier.

"Sorry about that," Liz sighed, hand running down her face as she did so, sharing the embarrassment from both her partner and sister. Harry and Ron eyed Patti suspiciously, making a mental note to stay clear of her unpredictable temper.

"Alright," Soul muttered, taking the attention away from his OCD friend. "We've got little over an hour to kill, what do we do now?"

Hermione's eyes lit up, "I still have questions." Beside her, Ron groaned, but it went ignored.

Soul sighed, "I was actually thinking of something that would be a bit more productive." Near her spot by the door, Hermione huffed, looking rather offended.

"Why don't we just stay here and get everything settled," Maka suggested, "I want to explore the common room, and maybe some of the school if we have the time."

Kid agreed, "I'll search the rooms." Liz forced herself not to comment. If she knew her meister, he really only wanted to make sure the symmetry in this place could meet his standards. The odds weren't good.

"I'm going too," Maka said, Soul following wordlessly behind her.

"Anything you're looking for?" Hermione called after them. It didn't seem like a normal thing to do. What could possibly be found in a common room other than what they already had with them?

"It's always good to know what's available to you," Tsubaki inquired. "Especially if we're going to be here for a while."

Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't see any point in sticking around, so they decided to go and work on the homework they'd already received. They slipped outside, muttering something about seeing them at dinner.

...

Much to DWMA students' disappointment, there were no fascinating discoveries to be made. No secret passages, magical toys, or other random goodies were found. They did, however, discover that the staff had the student's rooms completely screwed up. Like a normal boarding school, the girls and guys were separated, with Kid in a room by himself. Had it not been Soul and Black Star sharing a room, the arrangement may have worked. However, unless McGonagall and Dumbledore wanted their precious school burned to the ground, the three would have to be with their respected partners.

It was decided that they would move their belongings so that they would have their normal arrangements. Soul and Maka would be together, Kid with the sisters, and then Black Star with his own partner, Tsubaki. Stein would remain in the room he was given originally, leaving the meisters both satisfied and in a much better position should there be any emergency. McGonagall could groan and complain all she wanted, but if the old witch wanted their help then she would have to deal with new customs.

"That would never have worked," Black Star said bitterly, wondering just why they had the nerve to bunk Soul's inferior being with the almighty entity that was himself. Only Tsubaki deserved to share his glory.

"Agreed," Kid said, at the thought of so much destruction. He wouldn't admit this openly, but the thought of being in a room by himself also didn't have him particularly excited.

"How much time do we have left?" Tsubaki asked, patting the dust off of her skirt. She guessed the rooms must not have been used in a long time, and Kid just about had another fit when he noticed the thin layer of dust that blanketed everything in the dorms.

"Just enough time to get there," Maka said, disappointed that they wouldn't be able to explore any of the castle before supper, the room corrections taking much more time than expected. She took out the compact mirror that she had previously put it in her pocket and dialed up Shinigami-sama. Soul looked at her questioningly. "I'm just giving him an update," Maka muttered stubbornly, to which soul only signed.

"Hiya Maka~" The cloaked shinigami said, over enthusiastic as always, from behind his own mirror in the Death Room. "What's up?"

"I'm just calling in to report that we've already encountered some Kishin's eggs. We dealt with them just fine, but Black Star got injured." Maka moved casually away from Black Star as he sent her an impressive looking glare. Quickly, Maka added, "He's fine though, and now we're heading down to supper. I think Professor Stein is going to meet us there. He's been at a meeting with Dumbledore all day."

"Good to know, thanks for checking in," Shinigami-sama said, sensing that the conversation was meant to be a short one, and those that could see him through Maka's small mirror could tell he was pleased. "Good job with those Kishin, though I do wonder why they showed up so soon. Send my regards to Black Star, and tell Kid to check in with me later, will you?"

"Sure thing," Maka said, and the connection was cut. She put the mirror away and looked to Kid, who had affirmed that he heard his father's message. "Let's head down to eat before we're late."

"Finally, I'm starving," Soul muttered, looking completely hopeless. Black Star quickly agreed, forgetting about any previous issues with Maka, and the group was off.

When they arrived in the Great Hall, they were relieved to see that Professor Stein had returned. He was now sitting with the other professors, having a chat with Snape. They couldn't tell what was being said, but whatever it was seemed to have put the Potion's Master in a foul mood.

"Where do you suppose we sit?" Maka asked, looking curiously around the room, eying the four rows of tables they were walking between. A few students had already taken their seats, and those who weren't otherwise occupied took the time to glance curiously at the newcomers.

"Let's just ask Dumbledore," Kid said, and lead the way to have a talk with the old man stationed by the podium. When they all got closer, he sent them a warm smile, gazing upon them with his twinkling eyes.

"Glad to see you're getting around all right," Dumbledore said, a light tone to his voice. "I hope you've brought your appetites. Tonight, we're having quite the feast."

At the mention of food, Soul's eye lit up. "You bet! I'm starving."

"We were wondering where we should sit," Kid quickly asked, turning instantly into his professional, future Shinigami mode. He glanced in the direction of the students still filing into the Great Hall. By the way they seemed to disperse, he would guess that they had assigned seating.

"Ah, yes," Dumbledore replied, looking as if he'd only just remembered something. He reached inside his robe and pulled out an old piece of wood, a wand as they would later recognize, before giving it a quick flick and returning it to where it was before. "I'll ask that you remain standing until I can properly introduce you. Afterwards, you may have a seat over there."

The teens looked in the direction Dumbledore was pointing. There was a small table and bench set just off to the right of the room that they were sure had not been there before. Maka's eyes widened, but only slightly. Liz and Tsubaki also seemed somewhat alarmed, as were the others, though they did not show it. They were use to magic requiring a verbal summoning, and they wondered just how powerful Dumbledore had to be to use magic so easily.

"A-alright," Maka said, regaining her composure. Honestly, this was nothing for them to get worked up about. Before passing it off, however, she made a mental note to be more cautious of the people at Hogwarts.

For the moment, the students just stood awkwardly next to the podium. Sensing their unease, and most surely boredom, Dumbledore turned to them once more. "I'll be making the announcements shortly. Until then, you may speak with those at the Head Table. I'm sure the other professors are curious to meet you all."

Taking his advice, the students nodded, walking over immediately to Professor Stein. Professor Snape's eyes narrowed, though only slightly, as he noticed the students approaching them. They could feel the eyes of hundreds of witches and wizards on their backs as they did so.

Kid was the first to speak, curious as to what he'd been doing these past few hours without them. "How did the meetings go?"

Stein had the smallest hint of a smirk appearing on the corners of his mouth. "Oh..." he began, his eyes suggesting that he was looking for the right choice of words. "They were fascinating. I met the most _interesting_ of people." He made a quick, side-longed glance towards a woman wearing a horrible amount of pink. The students wondered what made the woman a person of interest, other than the clothes than she wore.

Soul resisted the urge to gag, and Tsubaki had to send Black Star a murderous glare to prevent him from making a loud and obnoxious comment about the woman. Maka eyed her suspiciously, deciding at that moment to pay close attention to her movements and actions, the loathsome look on her face suggesting that there were evil thoughts hidden behind her fake smile. Kid looked over her with a leveled gaze before averting his eyes and focusing on the other professors. The woman with the bug-eyed glasses and deranged demeanor left him visibly twitching.

Liz found herself distracted by her nails and Patti remained oblivious.

Next to Professor Stein, Snape scoffed. "If you found those meetings fascinating, I'd hate to be subjected(1) to your definition of _dull_." It had just occurred to the students that Professor Snape must have been present in the meetings as well. Curious.

"Didn't you find them interesting?" The sarcasm dripping from Professor Stein's voice was evident, his smile there simply because he was enjoying the torment that he was inflicting on the poor Potions Master. Unfortunately for Severus, sarcasm from others was taken merely as an annoyance. Sarcasm from himself, however, was something he quite enjoyed. But with Stein, it was a loosing battle.

"_Not... quite..._" The slow drawl of his voice was more than a hint that the conversation between the two had ended. Lucky for him, Dumbledore stepped back up to his podium and raised his hand, signaling for the hall to quiet. With another gesture, he motioned for the DWMA students to stand beside him.

"I trust that your evening has been as good, and as eventful as my own," he began in a light voice, a kind smile finishing that sentence as he received warm responses from the students in the form of quiet chatter and agreement. As he began again, the hall quiet once more. "Before we are to begin our supper, a _feast_ especially prepared to welcome our new guest..." he paused to passed a quick glance and hand towards Kid and the others. At the emphasis of feast, Ron's eyes, as well as many other hungry student's, lit up with anticipation. "I would like to introduce the students from the Death Weapon Meister Academy..." Maka and Soul exchanged looks of amusement at the tone of voice Dumbledore took, a bit more... cheery than they were use to. "...who will be both providing protection for our school and all who reside inside of it's many corridors, as well as sharing with us the home it has provided for us these many years.(2)"

A light wave of chaos broke the silence, more rumors and talk on the appearances of the newcomers. Whispers of their age, the strangeness of their hair and clothes, questions of their ability to protect the school... The weapons and meisters forced themselves to remain oblivious, not being drawn into the lull of voices, waiting for the right chance to prove themselves.

"Their abilities are not to be underestimated, and their services not to be under-appreciated. As I have said before, I expect you all to welcome them with open arms, and open minds. These are our new students..." Dumbledore turned slightly so that he was partially facing the group from the DWMA.

"Kid, and his partner's, sisters Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson." The sisters frowned at the use of their full name, but not their meister's, though Kid did have an idea as to why the old man purposely shorted his. The three called stepped forward from the others, and then went to take a seat at the table previously conjured.

"Black Star and his partner Tsubaki Nakatsukasa," Dumbledore continued, having a slight bit of trouble with the pronunciation of Tsubaki's last name. It made her smile shyly, and she bowed respectfully before following her meister to sit with Kid and the sisters.

"And lastly, Maka Albarn and her partner Soul Evans." As he finished with their names, Maka and Soul went to sit with the others, Soul in a foul mood at the old man not using the name he preferred. Dumbledore turned back to his own students. "They may not be taking our classes, but I do expect they will be learning a great deal from us during their stay." He paused for good measure, letting his words sink in. "With that final note, let the feast begin."

~ With the Trio

"I must say," Hermione murmured, speaking thoughtfully while her best friends picked from the large selection of food before them, "I enjoyed their introduction far more than I did Umbridge's."

Harry nodded with approval, a lopsided smile playing at his lips. "I agree."

"And the food, mate," Ron said gleefully. "Much better. Noticeably less _bitter_ in the muffins, and the pumpkin juice... much less _malice_, but considerably more _weird_ and _danger _in the cakes."

"Oh shut it, Ron," Hermione snapped, though feeling that the redhead had a point, even if he had a ridiculous way of showing it. "I'm sure the new students, respectively speaking of course, will settle in just fine."

Harry sighed, a fork full of pork just waiting to be eaten. "Hermione's right, I think... if Dumbledore trust them, they can't be that bad." With pork now contently placed in his mouth, he was silent long enough for the twins to butt in to their conversation.

They scooted over, George nearly on Harry's shoulder while Fred was leaning over on his elbow, eying a treacle tart with interest. "You're talking about the newcomers, I assume?" George put in, allowing for his brother enough time to grab the tasty pastry and plop in in his mouth.

"Odd bunch, aren't they?" Fred asked, his mouth half full. George nodded in perfect agreement, a grin matching the humor in his eyes.

Hermione butted in, "And you two are to speak of what's odd?" Her comment was only acknowledged with a grin from the brothers.

"What do you suppose old Dumbles meant by partners?" George asked, his mischievous, knowing gaze piercing that of the trio. "The way he spoke... makes you think twice about assuming they're working as a team, huh?"

Hermione sighed, trying her best to hide the fact that she very much knew what Professor Dumbledore had meant, as did Harry and Ron. "They're from the same school, here for the same purpose, why wouldn't they work together?"

"Beats us," Fred said, shrugging his shoulders dramatically.

George winked mischievously. "But we do plan on finding out."

Somewhere between a bite and swallow, Ron grumbled, "Just don't get yourselves in more trouble this year. Mum's already watching me hard enough as it is, paranoid I'll end up just like the two of you."

A devilish smirk played on the twin's lips, simultaneously."Oh, dearest brother," Fred began, placing his arm tightly around Ron.

"We could be saints and mum would still worry about you," George finished, causing Ron to scowl.

"Saints, he says," he scoffed, his voice reaching near hysteria, "as if!"

.

~Back with the SE Crew~

.

"I'm pleasantly surprised, Black Star, that you were able to keep yourself quiet," Kid commented.

Black Star looked thoughtful. He was leaning over a plate, trying to decide what to stuff into his mouth next. "There was too much chaos. Why should I waste my energy on a bunch of kids when their attention is too occupied to take in my greatness?"

Kid deadpanned, "Of... course." Across from him, Tsubaki giggled. Sitting next to Soul, Maka looked disturbed. She swore she could feel the eyes of someone on her back, and the vibe she was receiving wasn't that of good intentions. She turned, only to see the women in pink glance quickly away and hurriedly engage herself in useless banter with the unsuspecting professor sitting next to her. Maka scowled.

Soul raised an eyebrow, swallowing deeply. "Maka, what's up?" His voice was low, and he was sure only Kid had heard him. Maka's lips slanted into a frown.

"That woman," she said. "I don't like her."

* * *

1) It was so long ago that I put these numbers in place. I think it was here to remind myself to apologize for my odd little speeches. I'm not the best at them, I know. And they certainly don't do Dumbles justice, but you should get the point, ne?

2) Again... I don't really remember why I put this number here. Something with the wording I think. Igooorrrreeeee it. Makes me wonder why I don't just get rid of it. Maybe you guys can figure out cause for my insanity?

* * *

Author note: Sorry to end it here, but I needed a fresh start to get my thoughts together. If there is anything you guys specifically want to see happen in this fic, now is the time to speak up. I can't promise anything, but if your request fit into the overall plot I may be able to work it in.

Until next time (which is hopefully soon) Ja Ne~


	7. Authority

Author Note: Here it is! A decently sized chapter! I'll keep the author note short and sweet.

Important: So, I thought up something I wanted to add to the plot. It might be giving Shibusen more global power than they have in the manga (or maybe they really already have it), but well either way they deserve it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Previously~

"I'm pleasantly surprised, Black Star, that you were able to keep yourself quiet," Kid commented.

Black Star looked thoughtful. He was leaning over a plate, trying to decide what to stuff into his mouth next. "There was too much chaos. Why should I waste my energy on a bunch of kids when their attention is too occupied to take in my greatness?"

Kid deadpanned, "Of... course." Across from him, Tsubaki giggled. Sitting next to Soul, Maka looked disturbed. She swore she could feel the eyes of someone on her back, and the vibe she was receiving wasn't that of good intentions. She turned, only to see the women in pink glance quickly away and hurriedly engage herself in useless banter with the unsuspecting professor sitting next to her. Maka scowled.

Soul raised an eyebrow, swallowing deeply. "Maka, what's up?" His voice was low, and he was sure only Kid had heard him. Maka's lips slanted into a frown.

"That woman," she said. "I don't like her."

* * *

For the meisters and their weapons, dinner passed dreadfully slow. It wasn't that the food and company wasn't enjoyable. In fact, the food was great and the students were left alone to chat amongst themselves for the first time since they were summoned to the Death Room days ago. It was instead the sheer fact that it was incredibly hard to ignore hundreds of curious eyes, especially when they are all trained on you and your peers.

The group could practically feel the steady flow of whispers directed towards them. It was like they were their own physical being, brought together for the sole purpose of making this experience painfully awkward.

"You know," Soul said, his face resting heavily on the palm of his hand. "If I knew we were going to be stared at like exhibits at a museum I would have skipped dinner."

Maka scoffed, "I highly doubt that." Her gaze drifted towards Black Star, who was still shoving food down his throat. Offhandedly, Maka wondered if he had a stomach, or if all that food went straight into a hungry black hole. "You and Black Star would never make it to breakfast."

"I could have found one of those house elves at the very least," Soul grumbled. He eyed Kid hopefully. "How much time till it's over?" From under a perfectly pressed sleeve, Kid revealed a shiny watch. He studied it for a moment before answering.

"Exactly seven minutes..." Kid said, something in his tone showing annoyance. Beside him, Liz swore to herself she heard him muttering about how if Soul had asked him a minute sooner, it would have been eight minutes instead, bringing perfect symmetry to time itself. She shook her head in disbelief.

It seemed the only three completely unaffected by the stares and whispers were Patti, Tsubaki, and of course, Black Star. Contrary to most of the groups uneasiness, Black Star seemed to be glowing, as if the attention was fuel to the blazing fire within him. Tsubaki was as level headed as ever, and Patti was effectively ignoring every living thing in the world while she built a house out of random bits of food.

Just as Kid said, dinner had ended exactly seven minutes later. The food before the group, much to the disappointment of Soul and Black Star, disappeared before their eyes. Had the food not appeared in the same manner, the group would have jumped out their seats from surprise. From the other tables, students began to file out of the Great Hall, some of which seemed reluctant to leave.

Deciding it best to wait until the majority of the crowd were on their way, the DWMA students hovered around their table. Kid turned towards where he knew Stein to be, relieved when he saw that their professor was walking their way. He couldn't help but think just how out of place he seemed; his clothing patched up, looking like a gray and white speck contrasting against the rich colors of the old castle.

"Enjoyed the food?" He asked, his tone somewhat mocking. Kid's eyes narrowed.

"I didn't expect the students, much less the staff, to behave like this," Kid commented, crossing his arms. Maka and Soul nodded in agreement. Black Star laughed loudly.

Ignoring the looks from those still lingering in the Hall, Black Star thought best to gloat. "You guys just aren't use to the attention. A big star like me has no problem handling his fans!"

From beside Kid, Liz's face fell. "Somehow, I doubt that was their reason to stare." Regardless of her words, which were yet to be confirmed to actually be heard by the self-confident assassin, Black Star was unaffected and his smile still gleamed under the lighting of the Great Hall

Changing the subject, Maka grabbed Stein's attention. "Where are the aurors?" She expected to see them at the head table, but all she was able to focus on the entire dinner was the obnoxiously dressed, pink clad woman who had been constantly driving glares into the meister's back.

Stein shrugged in that unconcerned way of his. "I saw them once hovering by the entrance when Dumbledore began his excellent introductions. They didn't stay long." He turned towards Soul. "_Evans_," Stein emphasized, effectively catching his attention. "You didn't seem to enjoy them as much as I though you would." The sarcasm was practically dripping from his tongue.

Soul growled, his crimson eyes murderous. "Professor... I shouldn't have to keep reminding everyone of how much I hate the use of that name." His form seemed to be shifting, so slightly that only Maka and Stein could tell. Stein smirked, but before anything could become deadly, a lighthearted chuckle was heard from behind them. Startled, Soul turned to see none other than Dumbledore.

"I apologize if the introductions weren't wholly accurate," Dumbledore said, a light twinkle in his eyes and evident humor in his voice. "I was simply trying to make the gap between cultural diversities easier to cross."

Soul glared daggers into Stein. "You knew he was right behind me!" he accused harshly. Maka, sighing, effectively jammed her elbow into his side. "Ow! Dammit, Maka," his voice was lower this time. "I'm going to have bruises if you keep this up."

"I knew of no such thing," Stein assured, turning his attention to the Headmaster. "More news on the matter we discussed earlier, I'd assume?"

Dumbledore nodded gravely. "I'm afraid I have to ask that you once again accompany me to my office." Maka eyed the old man suspiciously.

"Is something wrong?" she asked, her tone everything but light. The others shared looks with each other. They had a feeling that something was aloof. Now, it was only to find out what that something was.

Dumbledore took the moment briefly into consideration before responding. It wasn't often that students, even if they were not his own, were so openly involved in the dangerous happenings of the world. He had the distinct feeling that his old ways of obscuring the truth would not work on the seven children before him, which he accepted with near bitter defeat. "The High Inquisitor is proving to be quite difficult to convince that your services are truly required," he said, finally. "It will prove to be quite troublesome to our cause if she continues to be such an obstacle."

"I understand," Stein said, sighing tiredly. He turned to address the others. "Maka, stay sharp with your soul perception until I return." She nodded. "It would be unwise for our enemy to orchestrate an attack now that we are expecting them, so I don't predict any disturbances, but it doesn't hurt to be on guard."

By now, the only ones left in the Great Hall were a few lingering teachers, Dolores Umbridge included. She waited, visibly impatient, a short distance away. Tsubaki, sensing that the conversation was nearing its end, spoke up, "It may be wise of us to set up patrols until you return, Professor Stein." After a quick nod of agreement, Stein turned to Kid.

"I'd like you to accompany me, Kid." Stein said, his tone leaving no room for argument. It wasn't from his student that he expected it from, however. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow but did not protest.

"Very well," Kid affirmed, turning to Liz and Patti. "I'll see you back at our dorm. For my sake, _please_ do not rearrange our things while I am gone." He knew them all too well, and their faces fell as their plan was defeated before it was even set into motion.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. Dolores was beginning to tap her foot impatiently. "Come along then, both of you. The night will not hold it's place in the sky for long, and tomorrow I feel will be a busy day. Best not to dawdle."

The meisters and weapons watched as they left, the woman in pink already showing her dissatisfaction for having to wait as long as she had. Patti began to pout, and beside her, Liz sighed heavily. They didn't appreciate being left behind, but understood it must have been necessary if Professor Stein had requested it. Then again, the gray haired man was psychotic... maybe there was no reason at all for their separation.

Black Star was left mumbling angrily under his breath, but then perked up at even the slightest chance of facing another kishin's egg when Kid would be caught up in what would probably be both a boring and irritating meeting. Soul crossed his arms and stared after the group.

"I agree with you Maka," Soul began, getting everyone's attention. "That woman is not cool."

.

.

Back in the Griffindor common room, Harry was relieved to be someplace he was sure his new "protection" would not follow. He looked towards his friends, who seemed equally relieved.

"You know," he started, collapsing into the soft, plush chair nearest the flames of the fireplace. "I'm starting to think all of this is Voldemort's idea of a personal joke." Ron nearly flinched at the mention of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and Hermione had to prevent herself from sighing. She knew her friend was frustrated, but perhaps these measures were for the best. Quickly skimming the perimeter of the common room, Hermione breathed in relief when she confirmed it was mostly empty of students who could overhear.

Deeming the area safe for conversation, Ron and Hermione sat on the couch next to Harry, Hermione the first to speak. "We don't even know for sure if it's Voldemort that's behind the attacks, Harry."

"Who else would it be, then?" Harry retorted quickly, sarcasm threatening to take control of his tone, which he was sure his friends would not appreciate.

Ron shrugged in exasperation, "I dunno, mate," he said. "I'm sure there are other sadistic crazies in the world determined to kill us all." Hermione rolled her eyes, doubting the direction of their conversation would be putting their friend in a better mood any time soon.

Harry chuckled, "It doesn't seem within old Voldy's characteristics to share, though, is it? It's not likely that anyone else could be behind this."

"It's also not likely that Voldemort could have stumbled upon these _dark ones_ on his own," Hermione countered. "Just think about it logically for a moment, will you?" She stood up from her spot next to Ron and faced the direction of the stairs. "I'm going to retrieve the book from my room, perhaps it can help us figure this out." There was both determination and finality burning in Hermione's eyes, and she dared either of the boys to come up with some clever remark.

After she was out of earshot, Ron found himself shaking his head. "Girls," he muttered. "Scary creatures, aren't they?"

Harry agreed, trying to hide the anxiety that was beginning to seep in. Perhaps Hermione was right and there were more forces besides just Voldemort working against him. If that were true, he didn't stand a chance on his own.

.

.

Kid watched the adults before him carefully, his expression that of pure boredom. It was quite tiring watching a grown woman argue against what was a painfully obvious course of action. Whether she liked or agreed with Dumbledore's plan, he was definitely on the right track if keeping the school safe was to be a priority.

"I find it hard to believe that the minister of magic himself agreed to this type of folly," Dolores practically whined. "It goes against all better judgement to enlist help from these... _people._" She cast a glance in Stein and Kid's direction, her hand flicking in annoyance.

Dumbledore, sitting behind his now cluttered desk, tried to direct the conversation in another direction. "I assure you, Dolores, that the minister fully understands our situation and the danger we are facing. He said himself at the meeting-"

"That had not been deemed necessary for me to attend," Umbridge inserted distastefully, interrupting the headmaster mid-speech, a matter he overlooked.

"He said himself at the meeting," Dumbledore began again, "that the danger had escalated to a degree that he could not control under his own guidance alone and that outside help with our old alliance was necessary."

Dolores Umbridge had refused to sit, unlike both Stein and Kid who were comfortably observing from their spots adjacent to Dumbledore. Stein managed to find a chair small enough in size that he could rotate around sit in backwards, something Umbridge had not commented on but had also not failed to overlook. Kid, hands placed rigidly in his lap, concentrated fiercely on containing his composure. It took all of his will power to prevent him from reacting violently towards this woman and the horrid amount of pink she wore, as well as the way her clothes made her look anatomically disproportionate.

"I'll hardly agree." Dolores began, her voice rising with each word, her nose high in the air. Kid's eyebrow twitched, golden orbs narrowing. He could handle no more of her arguing.

"Ma'am," Kid began, struggling to keep his voice even, "if I may _kindly_ bring to your attention that your current position as High Inquisitor is of no real importance to the agreement made between the Minister and my father." Kid took a deep breath, watching as Dolores looked at the teen with her mouth gaping and eyes betraying her shock. "Moreover," he continued, "the alliance has already been made. If you are dissatisfied, taking it up with the Minister himself will be a better use of your time."

Next to the young shinigami, Stein grinned. "I couldn't agree more. Now, if this matter is settled-"

Dolores huffed, "It is most certainly _not_ settled, and it shall not be settled until you unnatural lot are out of this school!"

Kid's posture shifted dangerously. How he loathed this woman, this woman who dared to assert herself and her disgusting pink clothing above his position of high authority. He was her superior, yet the woman was too much of an insolent brat to see that for herself.

When Kid spoke again, his demeanor had changed completely. "Tell me, Dolores Umbridge, how much you know of the agreement made between your minister and my father."

The pink clad woman stuttered, caught in her own ignorance of the subject. She had not the time to do any considerable amount of research. She only knew the basics. She remained quiet. Behind his desk, Dumbledore observed the proceedings with a considerable amount of curiosity. The young Shinigami was not a force to be underestimated.

"Just as I thought," Kid observed. "You act as if you have any authority in this situation when you have no knowledge of the agreement that has been made."

"I have _all_ the authority I need, you insolent child!" Umbridge snapped. She was fuming. How was it that the child was even allowed to speak to her in this manner? Were the adults in this room really so unconcerned and disrespectful to the Minister's decision to appoint her as High Inquisitor? She demanded respect!

"Miss Umbridge," Kid chided, his voice low and dark. "I would appreciate it if you stopped talking for a moment. The information I'm about to share will be quite beneficial to you." Kid paused and waited, daring the woman to speak. For once, she was shocked into silence

"Before we were contacted by your Ministry about this Kishin problem, Shibusen existed, and still exist, as an independent organization; it's own power, you could say. We follow no "government" but our own, no leader but the Shinigami." Kid's tone was all business, acting as a full representation of his father's authority when he could not be present himself. "This fact was made clear when negotiations were made between the Ministry and Shibusen. We are not required to offer you protection, nor are we required to obey your superiors, which includes your dear Minister of Magic."

Another pause, Kid allowed Stein to steer the conversation in a more pleasant direction. Dumbledore listened intently, a part of him secretly displeased to admit that the young man was not over exaggerating, putting the headmaster in a less than desirable position than he normally possessed.

"Part of the agreement was the acknowledgement by your Minister that we, as the protectors and slayers of souls themselves, are superior in both knowledge and power when the matter involves Kishin, or any of the related." Stein couldn't help but grin. Asserting ones authority was truly a wonderful feeling, almost addicting when it came to dealing with the incompetent.

"Therefore," Kid said, returning the attention back to start of this conversation. "You as a mere representative of the Minister have no authority in this situation, and personally I am tired of amusing your fantasies. From this point on I would recommend considering both your assertion and further actions carefully. Any aggression towards the students and staff of Shibusen by any personal of the Ministry will be taken as an act of _war_, and I, being the son of the current Shinigami, and future leader of Shibusen, will personally see to it that any threat posed by you to our mission is taken very seriously."

The silence that quickly developed was thick, broken only when Stein stood from the chair he was previously seated on. "It appears that we have finally reached that understanding I mentioned earlier." His gray* eyes scanned the room, daring anyone to object. Much like Kid, he was getting tired of all the useless arguing. The matter was set, it was time to focus on something more productive.

The Headmaster nodded, his expression near grave. "Indeed, I would agree."

* * *

With the meeting finally over and one threat to their cause mostly taken care of, Stein was in a fairly chipper mood. He lead the way down the stairs exiting the headmaster's office, Kid tailing closely behind. "I'd say that went well."

"Of course you would," the Shinigami replied flatly, resisting the extremely tempting urge to sigh. "I imagine that you enjoyed crushing that pink monstrosity just as much as I did." Even as he said these words, part of him would have rathered being forced to watch Liz and Patti disorganize his room again. Almost.

Stein's lips twitched into an upward slant before his face fell. "She seems like the stubborn type. I wouldn't be surprised if she decided not to take our warning into full consideration."

"I'm sure she will in time." The comment lacked any real interest. Kid had much more important things on his mind than that one frustratingly meddlesome woman with a superiority complex. "I only hope for her sake that she learns quickly. Being on these grounds has severely shortened my patience."

.

.

"How did the meeting go?" Maka's voice was the first to demand information on the happenings inside the headmasters office. The other students, save for Black Star and Tsubaki -who still had not returned from their patrol around the school grounds- waited as patiently as they could. Stein waved her off, mentioning something about needing a smoke break before heading towards his room. Frowning, she glared at Kid, daring him to remain silent. "Well?"

The Shinigami finally let out a sigh, running his slender fingers habitually across his forehead. "The atrocious pink woman has been identified as Dolores Umbridge, the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts. Within the school she has influence that rivals even the headmaster, Dumbledore."

Soul groaned, his face contorting distastefully. "Another power hungry, crazy woman. Just what we need."

"She poses little threat to us now." Kid's voice was reassuring, his voice completely untouched by worry. "I kindly informed the woman that she is in no position to threaten or control any actions taken by Shibusen. For the most part, I believe she now understands her place in this newly proclaimed war."

"Well, besides all that," Liz butted into the conversation. "I'm just glad it's all taken care of. That woman gives me the creeps." She paused, taking the moment to stretch out a yawn. It surprised the students how tired they felt despite the fact that it was only nearing sunset. Adjusting was taking longer than expected. "So, what's the plan now? Are we just going to keep running around and chasing after Kishin whenever they decide to pop up, or what?"

Patti leaned around her sister, "We could always hunt them first." The extent of her suggestion contradicted her innocent expression.

Kid seemed thoughtful, although it was Maka who jumped at the idea. "It definitely wouldn't hurt to find some leads on their sudden appearence. It's odd enough that they decided to group at the school, we don't want to give them long enough to form a plan B."

"More information would definitely be cool..." Soul added. "We don't even know why there is such a sudden increase in Kishin's eggs to begin with. Not that I'm really complaining if it will get me closer to those ninety nine souls Maka lo-" A forest green glare stopped the snowy haired teen mid sentence. "...those souls that were lost because of that she-cat Blair." Soul tried to save himself with a lopsided, shark-toothed grin, but Maka only scowled. He was definitely dead later.

Kid let his mind wander for a moment, deep in thought. Maka and Soul had a point. A bit of digging would do them good. They knew hardly anything about this threat other than the fact that it was a seemingly random and out of place occurrence that plagued the wizarding world and possibly one Harry Potter. And as Patti suggested, targeting the threat and pushing them out of hiding, rather than waiting on them to attack first would be ideal. If they could be rid of the Kishin before they caused any real damage their mission would go much more smoothly.

Of course... it couldn't be that simple. Their actions were limited despite the influence they had over the school and the Ministry. Any brash actions could disrupt the delicate relationship so intricately wound between Shibusen and the Ministry itself. Even though it was within their power to disregard the customs and wishes of the Wizarding world, it was ideal to retain diplomatic ties between the two powers by the end of this crisis.

While Kid meant every word he said to the High Inquisitor in regard to his authority -along with Shibusen- over this Kishin matter, he had to tread lightly. Enemies from both sides would put Shibusen at a severe disadvantage, and the last thing he or his father wanted was for the Kishin threat to spiral out of control without any assistance or cooperation from the people on the front lines.

"Information on the motives behind the Kishin attacks should be our first priority," Kid stated, his thoughts finally concluded after a short silence. "I will ask my father if he has picked up on any leads while we were away when I check in with him tonight."

Maka nodded, "Soul and I can question the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall tomorrow morning before classes start. Perhaps then we will have enough to get started with an investigation."

Soul grumbled, but did not comment. He didn't like the idea of waking early, but dared not voice his distaste so close to his meister. "Sounds lovely. I'm going to bed."

As her partner stalked off towards his room, Maka couldn't help but grin. Even this far away form home, with danger lurking in every shadow, Soul was still Soul.

* * *

*I'm not positive as to what color Stein's eyes actually are. I keep thinking grey or green. If anyone knows, please let me know!

* * *

**Author note: **Finally, right? I feel horrible for taking so long to update. I really do, but I was in a _funk_. And it has truly been disastrous for all my fics, not just this one. I will try to update soon. I sort of know how the next chapter will be planned out. Expect some page time for Black Star and Tsubaki! Hopefully, some HP character time too!

Until next time, Ja Ne~


	8. New Discoveries

Author Note: Because this is fanfiction and I don't want to stress myself out with all the technicalities, any class schedules/ school events/ dates/ ect will be tentative and probably not entirely cannon. However, I will try my hardest to keep them all believable. Also... if anyone has any ideas about the story, plot, characters, happenings, ect don't hesitate to drop a review or send me a message. I'll do my best to add what I can. :) I like infusing ideas, it makes things much more interesting.

Also, I'm trying something new! Every chapter I'm going to try and listen to at least one song while I write. Whichever song that is will be posted at the end of the chapter, and I might include specifics if I feel the song really fit a certain part of the chapter. Most songs probably wont though... I only use them for focusing purposes.

With that being said... currently on repeat: "World So Cold" by 12 Stones. :)

* * *

Previosly~

"Information on the motives behind the Kishin attacks should be our first priority," Kid stated, his thoughts finally concluded after a short silence. "I will ask my father if he has picked up on any leads while we were away when I check in with him tonight."

Maka nodded, "Soul and I can question the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall tomorrow morning before classes start. Perhaps then we will have enough to get started with an investigation."

Soul grumbled, but did not comment. He didn't like the idea of waking early, but dared not voice his distaste so close to his meister. "Sounds lovely. I'm going to bed."

As her partner stalked off towards his room, Maka couldn't help but grin. Even this far away form home, with danger lurking in every shadow, Soul was still Soul.

.

.

"Do you see that, up there?" A honey haired girl from Hufflepuff craned her head upward, pointing her finger towards one of the many towers that loomed above Hogwarts. A Ravenclaw student stood at her right, his dark hair matching the hue of the night sky.

"I wonder what it is... Don't suppose it's the blue fellow from that school, do you?" The Ravenclaw boy asked, trying to match the crouched shape on the roof to the exotic looking teen that was introduced to them at supper. The distance was too far to be sure.

"No way!" The Hufflepuff insisted. "It's impossible for a student to get up that high without a broom, and Madam Hooch would have already been throwing a tantrum if that were the case." At that, the Ravenclaw nodded in agreement. Whatever it was, it was clear that a broom was not involved, which meant that a student simply could not be perched on the upper most edge of the Astronomy tower.

"Must be some sort of bird..." The Ravenclaw reasoned. And with that, the two students continued on their way, going back and forth between what possible creature they could have just seen.

Once the two students were out of sight, Tsubaki reverted back into her human form, a grin forming. "They think you are a bird, Black Star." She giggled. Her partner scowled in return.

"Hn, they just couldn't identify the glory that it my being," Black Star stated. He peered once again over the grounds, enjoying his bird's eye view. From this height, he could see everything. He frowned, not a single leaf was out of place. No fun at all.

"Of course." Tsubaki returned his banter with a smile. "It's getting late, don't you think we should return?"

Black Star was silent, his eyes fixed on the pale moon. It was so different from their own. Serene. "I'm not tired. And besides, it's kind of nice up here."

Tsubaki observed her partner curiously. When he wasn't so focused on showing off, he could be quite thoughtful. "That may be, but I'm sure the others are wondering where we are."

Black Star sighed. "Alright, fine. Let's go, Tsubaki. Maybe we'll get lucky and find something interesting on the way back." And with that said, the meister nodded to his weapon partner, catching her shuriken form in his hands nimbly before launching himself from the tower. He landed soundlessly on the soft ground seconds later, quickly sinking into the pitch black shadows.

The walk to the castle's interior was uneventful. The only challenge posed was finding a second entrance, as the front doors had been sealed shut hours ago. The problem was easily solved, and he took pride in the way he effortlessly scaled the surprisingly smooth and fissure-less walls, vaulting himself up and over the side of a smaller tower. He entered the nearest corridor, quickly loosing himself within the maze of Hogwarts.

"I imagine the newer students get lost often," Tsubaki commented within her weapon form, her soft voice throwing a light echo around the pair. "The castle is nearly as extensive as Shibusen."

Black Star chuckled at the thought of little first year students wandering aimlessly around the school, his attention quickly changing focus when his stomach let out a sudden grumble. "I wonder if we can find the kitchen."

Within her weapon form, Tsubaki giggled. "Why don't we find out rooms first, Black Star. It's not all that much longer until breakfast." Her meister's response was little more than a scoff. His stomach did not agree, but for the sake of avoiding an argument that he was doomed to loose, Black Star held back his initial response and continued walking in the direction he felt the stairs were.

.

.

It wasn't long before Black Star spotted the mass of moving staircases in the distance. He was a trained assassin after all, it was within his mastered skills not to get hopelessly lost- most of the time. "See Tsubaki, I told you that I could-"

"Black Star!"

Instantly, and without question, Black Star was hidden by the shadows cast off an old suit of medieval looking armor, his ear's strained to catch even the slightest movement. "What is it?" His whisper was only loud enough for his partner to hear.

"On the stairs, a level below us. I sensed someone coming up," Tsubaki replied, and Black Star frowned. It was probably only a student sneaking around, or a professor snooping around for miscreants. Even still, at this hour, it never hurt to remain undiscovered. And so, as painstaking as it was to use even the smallest amount of patience, Black Star remained hidden until he could catch sight of whoever was ascending to their floor.

Even though it felt like an eternity, it was not long before the soft clatter of shoes striking stone could be heard. Another moment, and the sound grew louder, more distinct, revealing that it was not one, but two that lurked the halls. And then, hushed voices.

"-saw them head this way," the voice belonged to a middle aged male, "I'm sure of it."

The next voice belonged to a woman, her pitch high, flustered, and familiar. "For your sake, I'd hope so. These goose chases are growing old."

The man was silent for a moment, their voices growing ever stronger. Soon, they would be passing right in front of the shadowed assassin. "The brats are tricky, Madam Umbridge-"

"I insist, Caretaker," The woman, this Umbridge, interrupted, "that you address me as _High Inquisitor_. Everyone within these halls seems to have forgotten my position, and I will see it go no further. Am I understood?"

The two were passing right in front of Black Star now, completely unaware that their conversation was being spied upon. The man, looking stunned, stopped walking just within the meister's sight. His face had paled, and he seemed wrought with fear and something else that was near unreadable; guilt? Regret?

"I- I apologize, most sincerely, Ma-" The man's voice stopped immediately, "-High Inquisitor. I meant nothing of disrespect towards your position."

The woman -who Black Star immediately recognized from supper- turned around, looking over the man with a possessive glint in her eyes. "Of course you didn't, dear. Now, come along, before we loose the children."

They continued down the hall, Black Star letting out a cold shudder. "That was just creepy," he muttered, and Tsubaki hummed in agreement.

"Quickly, Black Star, let's find the others," Tsubaki replied. Black Star nodded and crept from the shadows, heading straight for the dorm so he could share tonight's awkward discovery.

.

.

The last thing Maka expected to be doing at two in the morning was to be sitting with Kid in the dorm common room while everyone else was asleep. Her eyes skimmed the pages of her book angrily. She knew Black Star would be making his rounds at his own pace, but this was completely uncalled for.

Make closed her book, the sudden action catching Kid's attention. Golden irises met green before both locked on the door leading out to the hall. A moment later it creaked open and Black Star walked in, yawning casually.

Black Star felt the stares immediately and turned to face his friends. "Oh." He blinked, not expecting the company so soon. "What are you guys still doing up?"

Maka's brow twitched. With inhuman speed, she closed the gap between her and the blue haired assassin. "MAKA...!"

Black Star's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no... wait a sec."

"CHOP!" The echo was truly momentous to witness. Kid watched, his eyes glinting with dark amusement, as Maka's book made a large dent in Black Star's thick skull.

It would be minutes later before Black Star even began to regain consciousness. Tsubaki stood over him, frowning. He really got himself into way too much trouble...

"So, tell us Black Star," Kid began, offering a hand to pull him up from the floor. He took it begrudgingly, casting dark look towards Maka and the book still in her hand. "What had you out so late?"

The assassin in question rubbed his head, wincing. "Why should I tell you anything after what Maka just did to me?" Black Star's blue-green eyes glared in her direction. "That's going to bruise... OW! Tsubaki, you're making it worse!" Tsubaki, despite the mild pain her meister was in, chuckled as she fussed with Black Star's hair.

"I tried to warn you." Tsubaki smiled innocently, but deep down Black Star knew his weapon was enjoying his torment.

Maka frowned, resisting the urge to swat the overconfident brat with her book again. "We've been waiting on you for _hours_," she told him. "Everyone else decided to go to sleep, but we wanted to see if you had discovered anything before we finished making our plans for tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Black Star took this moment to sprawl himself on the nearest couch, opposite of Kid's place by the fire. "What's happening tomorrow?"

Maka sighed, the only one in their strange little gang left standing. Tsubaki had already taken a seat beside her partner. "I'm going to talk to Professor McGonagall for starters. She and the Headmaster are still withholding information, I'm sure of it."

"Anything else?"

"You know, Black Star," Maka began, slightly annoyed that she was still explaining all this so early in the morning. "You would know most of this if you were here sooner."

Black Star's eyes blazed in protest. "Hey, I've actually found out something useful!" He crossed his arms on his chest in defiance as lay on his back. They were just jealous, obviously.

Kid gazed over at him expectantly. "And that would be...?" He left the question open for answer, to which Black Star only rolled his eyes, grinning.

"I suppose that I, the mighty assassin Black Star, can forgive Maka of her cruelty-" Tsubaki's hand clamped firmly over her partner's mouth. Normally, she would entertain his antics, but right now everyone was ready for much needed sleep.

"There was nothing eventful to report until we were finding our way back," Tsubaki began. Black Star gawked as he watched her steal his thunder. "We were near the stairs when I sensed someone. We hid from sight, but we still caught a glimpse of that pink woman."

Golden eyes hardened into a murderous glare. "Dolores Umbridge. What is that foul woman up to now? How long ago?"

The assassin struggled to keep himself from grinning, Kid's reaction was just too funny. "Not long, we came here straight after. She was with someone she called the caretaker, and they were talking about finding someone." Now, Black Star's demeanor had changed into that of seriousness. "She said something along the lines of 'come along, before we loose the children.'" He shuddered. "It was creepy."

"I can only imagine..." Kid agreed.

Maka looked confused, "But why would she be looking for someone? Who do you think the children are, Students?"

"It's probable, but the circumstances are still strange. We should keep this in mind in case we gather any more details." With this, Death the Kid rose from his chair. "Thank you Black Star, Tsubaki. I'll definitely be keeping a close eye on this particular professor. Maka, the plans we discussed are still in motion. Let me know if you uncover anything else of value so I can report to Father."

"Sounds good," Maka agreed, relieved to finally be able to get some sleep. Tomorrow would be a long day, she could feel it already. "Goodnight everyone. See you in the morning."

With a departing yawn from Black Star, everyone headed to their dorms. Maka clutched her book, deep in thought. Everything she'd learned so far had been mysterious and confusing. Everyone in this building was affiliated with witchcraft, although of a different sort. Yet even of this different sort, she could tell it was just as powerful as the witches from her own world. Perhaps even more so... Now, on top of everything else, there was a mysterious pink women who seemed hell bent on making their mission difficult.

At the end of the hall, Maka took in a deep, calming breath. There was no use in stressing herself out. This was nothing their team couldn't handle. With new-found determination, she opened the door to the dorm she shared with Soul, walking straight into the darkness of the room as noiselessly as she could. She didn't want to wake him, so she treaded carefully, one step at a time.

"Maka, you're really terrible at sneaking." The sudden voice of her partner nearly gave Maka a heart attack. She gripped her book more tightly than before, trying to steady her breathing.

"I thought you were sleeping!"

"I guess I'm just not as tired as I thought I was," Soul replied, turning over so he could face his Meister. Now that Maka's eyes had somewhat adjusted to the darkness, she could just make out Soul's form, although he appeared to be drowning beneath his covers.

Maka made her way over to her trunk, trying as hard as she could not trip over anything in the unfamiliar space. Even with the moonlight filtering through the window, the room was darker than she was use to. "We have a long day tomorrow, you should try and get some rest. We still have to talk with Professor McGonagall before classes start, so we will be up early."

Soul groaned. "Don't remind me... do we really have to?"

Maka chuckled. "Yes. Now turn around so I can change." Grumbling, Soul did as he was told, resisting the urge to peek. He was the cool guy, and cool guys didn't do that. He turned back around when he heard Maka get into her own bed. For a moment, there was only silence. " I have a bad feeling about this mission. What if we don't know what we are getting ourselves into?"

"Maka..." Soul's grin was so wide it pierced the darkness. "We're a kick-ass team. Everything will be fine." At that, Maka couldn't help but smile.

"Goodnight, Soul. Thank you."

"No problem."

.

.

The next morning came much too early. Even Maka had trouble rousing herself from a deep slumber. When she opened her eyes, the sky was pink and orange, casting a soft glow over the room. She yawned heavily, forcing herself from the warmth of her covers. After nearly stumbling over her trunk, the meister searched for her planned attire: an earthy green sweater and plaid skirt.

After dressing, she attempted the largest chore of the day. Waking Soul. She walked over to him and poked him. "Soul! Wake up..."

He grumbled and swatted away her hand. "S'too early..." Maka frowned.

"Don't give me that excuse, Soul. We're going to be late."

"Five more minutes..."

"No."

"C'mon, Maka. Stop being uncool." The weapon turned over, hiding his face underneath a large pillow.

"Five."

"..."

"Four."

"Maka..."

"Three. I'm getting my book."

"Lying isn't cool."

"Two." There was shuffling. Soul stiffened, turning his head to he could listen. Something was grabbed by his partner. Something heavy. Something dangerous.

"One. Last. Chance."

She walked closer, slowly, like a predator stalking her prey. Soul could feel her frightening grin as the hair on the back of his neck prickled up.

"A-alright! I'm up! Put that damn thing back where it belongs!" Covers were thrown as Soul quickly launched himself from the bed. He'd never gotten dressed so fast, putting on whatever he grabbed first. Luckily, his red pants and a black shirt looked just fine. He raced after Maka as she left their dorm, black headband in hand. "Maka, wait up!"

.

.

It was a quick walk to the Transfiguration classroom. Maka allowed nothing but a brisk pace, much to her partners annoyance. "Slow down..."

Maka huffed. "We're already late. Classes will be starting soon." There would be no relief.

When they arrived, Soul let out an exasperated sigh. He rubbed his legs in annoyance, watching as Maka knocked dutifully on the door before opening it slowly. "Professor McGonagall?"

The elder witch, who was busy preparing her first lesson of the day, looked startled. She gestured for the two to come in, wondering what on earth they would be doing here at this hour. Not even Hermione Granger would be here for another thirty minutes or so. "I surely didn't expect to see you two this morning. Can I help you with something?"

"You can," Maka replied, determined for answers. "We need you to tell us more about the Kishin attacks. It's important that we get as much information as possible."

"The Kishin attacks?" McGonagall looked confused. The headmaster had not made it clear just how much information he was willing to share with the outsiders. "What is it that you wish to know?"

The boy, Soul, casually placed his hands in his pockets before speaking. "First off, we need to know how all this all began. When did the sightings start, and how frequent?"

The professor frowned, her features tight. She knew the children would be different, but she had not thought they would be so outright. Situations such as these were jobs given to adults to handle, not teenagers. Instead of arguing, however, she sighed. She was not a naive witch. She knew it would be best to give them the answers they sought. "The sightings began over the summer," she began. "Members from... that is to say, our sources, noticed them first. Dumbledore tried to get the attention of the Minister, but he was hesitant to act until the sightings escalated into death."

"How frequent are the attacks," Maka asked, deep in thought. Had the government here been anything like that in Death City, these unnecessary deaths could have been prevented.

"They were few at first..." McGonagall explained, deciding she may as well get comfortable. She took a seat behind her desk, gesturing for the two teens to follow. They sat across from her, listening to her explanation. She told them of the frequent murders, of finding witches and wizards, even a few humans, dead of mysterious causes. Each was linked back to the Dark Ones.

"And this dark wizard everyone keeps talking about?" Soul pressed on. Everyone around here was making a big deal about the pre-kishin possibly being the result of some famous dark lord... that neither he, nor the rest of the DWMA, knew a thing about. Talk about ill-informed...

"Voldemort," McGongall nearly whispered his name. "Much like the witches you are familiar with, he is responsible for countless bloodshed. About fourteen years ago, we thought he disappeared, only to return several years later. Now, he has picked up where he left off."

Soul raised his eyebrow. "And that would be where, exactly?"

"Spreading more bloodshed and chaos, wherever he deems it fit." McGonagall straightened. This conversation was darkening quickly, and she didn't like it.

Maka rested her hand on her palms, concentrating. "I wonder... perhaps the Kishin are drawn to him."

Soul couldn't help himself from grinning. "Professor, would you describe this Voldemort wizard as_ mad_?" McGonagall looked at a loss for words.

"What do you mean? Why would the Dark Ones be drawn to him?" The possibility puzzled her. Why on earth would these monsters be drawn to the Dark Lord? Why would a question like this even occur to these children? And although she wouldn't admit it, Soul's grin was unsettling her.

"You see-" Maka began to explain, but was interrupted by the door opening abruptly.

"Professor?" The voice was familiar, matching that of a bushy haired youth the two DWMA students met the previous day. "I'm sorry to be barging in like this..." Hermione trailed off, just noticing that the Transfiguration professor had company. "Oh... hello. Was I interrupting?"

"Actually-" Soul began, stopping abruptly when his partner's elbow jammed into his ribs. He cursed angrily under his breath.

"It's fine, Hermione." Maka smiled, turning to face McGonagall. "Should we continue this later, then?"

McGongall nodded. "I think that would be wise." She turned to Hermione, motioning her to come in.

"Uh, sorry..." She said, walking towards the three, several papers held tight in her hand. "I was only wondering if I might turn these in. There was a certain someone snooping around my work last night, and I thought it best these should reach your hands before theirs."

McGonagall smiled, although her lips were still tight. She accepted the papers and placed them neatly on her desk. Her mind was elsewhere, focusing more on the two in front of her, rather than on her own student. She would have to finish this talk with them soon and discuss what she learned with the Headmaster. Perhaps he would be able to shed some light on her confusion.

"Well," Soul yawned. "It seems it's time for us head out. My bed is calling my name..." McGongall actually chuckled, hardly, but it was something. As the two got up to leave, Hermione called after them.

"Wait!"

They stopped, Maka looked at Hermione expectantly. "Why don't you stay for class? Harry and Ron will be joining us as well, it could be fun."

Soul just stared at her, all hopes of retreating to the warm comforts of his bed were gone. McGongall pondered it for a moment, glancing over her lesson plans. "That's actually a wonderful idea, Hermione. Maka... Soul, you two can lend me hand."

Hermione and Maka shared a look, each grinning in excitement. This would be interesting, they were sure of it. Next to them, however, Soul look terrified.

* * *

Author Note: Pardon me while I say... It's about DAMN time. Seriously, I've had major writers block and it finally seems to be cracking. I apologize if this chapter isn't quite as good as the other chapters, or as fleshed out. I just kind of wrote as I got ideas. I hope it's to your liking :)

Let me know what you think, maybe?


End file.
